Even Iron Has A Soft Side
by aem91
Summary: Tony Stark life take a twist after Afghanistan I'm not talking 'bout Ironman, "You're supposed to stick to your parents, didnt your dad teach you that?, I'm sure he's looking for you""No""Huh? How do you know?""Cuz He's looking at me"  TONY/OCC
1. Chapter 1

_IRON MEN BELONG TO MARVEL, THE GAME PLAN TO DISNEY _

_ENJOY!_

_Well, this is__Stark defining moment, Ryan!_

_Yes it does Guliana, Being a bachelor billionaire goes just fine with him isn't ? _

_Billionaire Tony Stark was spotted last night with a couple a girls ,as usual, then the CEO of Stark Industries take them home, as usual" - Guliana Rancic, the E! news presenter chuckled, Pepper turned off the TV, watching Tony on TV, on E! Was normal to everybody now._

"What up Pepper?" – Tony laughed while sitting on the couch right next to her

"You're on TV again" – Pepper said

"Weird Isn't?" – The playboy laughed

_Anthony Edward Stark was born and raised a billionaire, son of Howard and Maria Stark, with and incredible IQ graduated MIT at the age of 17, the same year his parents died in a car accident, time later he became CEO of Stark Industries specialized in Weapons… long story well know by people _

Both of them stayed in silence well Pepper…

"Pepper at what time is the party?"

"Hmm people should be arriving in … oh my god in an hour, I'm going to take a shower upstairs"

"Can I come with you?" - Tony joked

"…Tony" - Pepper angrily growled

"I know, I know, behave, I swear I behave tonight … a little bit" – his laughter roared thru' the house while pepper headed upstairs

"Mr. Stark, Colonel Rhodes It's in the front door" – Jarvis his British butler announced

"Well let him in!" - Stark say getting up

"Tony?" – Rhodey asked

James Rhodes was Tony's best friend he worked in Air Force, they we're best friends since college

"Hmmm I thought you're party was tonight, why aren't you dressed"

"I don't know, lazy I guess"

"Pepper is gonna kill you… better head to the shower Tony!" – Rhodey hug him – "Happy Birthday"

"Rhodey! You actually remember!"

"Hey you're the one who always forget our birthdays"

"That's not true!" – Tony reclaimed heading upstairs

"Yeah right when is Pepper birthday?"

"Umm… Octo- ember ?, Well, I have a lot of thing in mind!"

"Yeah, all those girls names!"

"Yeah they're names!" – Tony's shouted opening his bedroom door

**LATER THAT NIGHT ….**

Music blasted from Stark Mansion

"Tony!" – A certain model shouted to a very drunk Tony

"I have to catch last flight to Paris Karl call me he want me for his new clothing line"

"That Lagerfeld always taking my girls" – he said hugging her shoulder

"But I will miss you" – she said getting close to him

"Aha! But I Don't want you to miss me too much so I got a present for you, okay close your eyes" – he said opening the closet filled with CHANEL bags "No peeking"

"Channel!"

"Chanel" – he corrected with a smile

"Well goodbye … uh"

"Marissa?"

"Yeah bye Marissa" – and he walked away getting closer to a another girl

"Goodbye Tony Happy Birthday"

"Whoah Bruce, where you going?"

"Im going back to Betty, Tony"

"Nice, Just past your bedtime?" – He said Laughing at Bruce Banner

"You should go to bed, I don't know how you conserve your IQ with all that … alcohol"

"You only live once my friend"

"Yeah, one time … well bye Tony g'night" – Bruce said

"Yeah, Alright goodbye" – Tony said taking Bruce wallet

"Tony come on grow up, give me the wallet back"

" I'm looking to confiscate your Man-card, … but I think Betty has already done it"

"Yeah well…"

"Come on Bruce, Get a life!"

" Oh, you call this "life"? That ain't life, Tony." – Bruce clearly irritated said taking his wallet back from Tony's grasp and walked away

"Yeah whatever" – Tony said

"He's mad, that was funny shit" – someone said Tony couldn't think from the alcohol he consumed

"Yeah I got a pretty godamn life!, WHO'S READY TO PARTY!" – he shouted taking a girl from the waist

"Goldstein put something nice!" – the DJ nodded and California Love started, the girl started to kiss Tony's neck while Tony looked at Pepper she looked Beautiful she was speaking happily to another man … lucky bastard

"Come on Tony let's go upstairs"

"Yeah…"

"Good morning. It's 10:00 a.m. The weather in Malibu is 72 degrees with scattered clouds, The surf conditions are fair with waist-to-shoulder high lines, High tide will be at 10:52 a.m.

"Jarvis… 5 more minutes" – Tony complained covering his face with his pillow

"No, you're supposed to be working on the Jericho right now"

"Pepper… one word, HANGOVEEER!" – He screamed when the windows cleared, letting the sun enter the humongous bedroom

"Tony get up now" – Pepper said taking the sheet away "and put some clothes on…" - she said blushing turning away

"Like the view huh?" – he said getting up to the bathroom not caring about his nudity

"Will that be all Mr. Stark?"

"Yes that will be all Mrs. Potts"

"Well I will be downstairs, you better be in your workshop in 30 minutes"

"1 hour, I like long showers, long _hot_ showers" – he wiggled his eyebrows

"TONY!"

"Anything especial for dinner Mr. Stark?" – Jarvis asked

"No Im not hungry, thanks" – he said – "Now that I remember, why are you here, you're supposed to be resting, not working"

"Because… I like my job"

"Yeah but you work far too much now turn that thing off, we're watching a movie, just you and I"

"Tony you're scheduled…"

"I don't care"

"But I do care!"

"Pepper if you touch that laptop, I will find another assistance" – Pepper sighed she was tired yes but someone had to do the meeting scheduled in only 3 weeks he was going to Afghanistan to present a new missile, Jericho missile

"How's the missile going"

"I already finished a long time ago… I just have to test it, and everybody here knows that is going to work, like all my inventions"

"Oh my Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because I like when you boss me around" – He smiled a perverted smile … again, Pepper blushed she admitted long ago that she have feelings for Tony but she was professional, besides everybody would say she was a gold digger, just looking for money

"Ugh… there isn't a single channel who's not talking 'bout me…" – He said

_why does a family elude Stark?, Some of the experts say, it's because he's too selfish, I mean, think about it...Tony, you're a 30-something now,not a 20-something, the clock is ticking, Tony, Ticking on your career and your life"_

"Blah, blah, blah...You come talk to me when you have your company And my money, George" – Tony said while getting up offering a hand to Pepper – "C'mon let's go for ice cream and then we come back for a swim"

"Tony I Cant you're my boss not my…"

"Don't say I'm not your friend Pepper, because you and Rhodey are the closest thing I got to a family"

"Of course you are my friend, it's just that I don't know we are getting closer and we already talk about this"

"I know… c'mon, Jarvis call Rhodey and tell him to come over!"

"Of course sir"

"You coming'?" – she sighed and looked at him, she was the only person whom would plead for even for an ice-cream, he promised himself that he wouldn't get involved again in a relationship.

"Alright just for Ice cream"

"And the pool!, C'mon Miss Potts it's gonna be fun, besides you need a tan, I cant believe you actually live in Malibu and you're pale"

"Sir Colonel Rhodes it's in Nevada in the air force"

"Alright thanks Jarvis, I guess it's you and me Pepper" – Tony smiled like a little kid

3 WEEKS PASSED AWAY QUICKLY AND TONY WAS GOING TO AFGHANISTAN TO PRESENT HIS NEW CREATION THE JERICHO A NEW POWERFUL MISSILE, BUT AN UNFORTUNATE EVENT COME BY WITH THAT, THE TEN RINGS KIDNAPPED HIM, PEPPER WAS GOING CRAZY, AND RHODEY WAS FEELING GUILTY, THREE MONTHS COME BY AND THERE'S WAS NO SIGN OF TONY, NOT EVEN A BODY, BUT RHODEY KEEP LOOKING FOR HIM AND THEN …

"Hey!" – Tony screamed with all the strength he could the heat was taking him, Helicopters! Finally some one… they we're still looking for him, he got on his knees, with no strength left, about to cry…

"How was the "fun-vee"?" – Rhodey ask him, in the edge of tears, this was his last chance, for him, to look for tony, it was his fault tony was supposed to be in the same hummer as him, he was supposed to 'take care of him' – "Next time, you ride with me, okay?"

THE PRESS CONFERENCE WAS A DISASTER BUT HE FOCUSED ON ANOTHER THING THE SUIT… NO ONE WAS ALLOWED IN THE WORKSHOP NOW, JUST PEPPER …

"Sir there is someone at the door"

"Who?" – Stark asked

"A girl, her name is Anna Maria Hansen"

"Is she cute?" – Tony asked cleaning his hands and face

"Oh, exceedingly so, sir" – Jarvis responded with sarcasm

"Well, what are you waiting for, Jarvis?"

"Alright Sir" – Tony thought that Jarvis answered with Sarcasm in his voice …

"Hello!" – Tony greeted before he reached the lobby, but when he got there he saw a girl, she looked about 9, 10 years –"Hello?, Who are you?" – Tony asked getting closer to her

"Well my friends call me Annie"

"Yeah, but I mean what are you doing here?"

"Well" – she didn't have the time to answer

"You're supposed to stick to your parents didn't your mom teach you that where is her?"

"In a plane" – she answered smiling, tony thought that her smile was cute… and familiar

"Well, who are you here with?" – Stark asked surprised that the girl was alone

"My father, I guess" – she answered

"Well, you better go get him, because I'm sure he's looking for you"

"He's not looking for me, believe me" – the girl laughed

"How do you know?" – he said quite surprised that a little girl was alone, in his house

"Because he's looking _at_ me"

"What?"

"Hi, we've never met before, you used to date my mom 10 years ago, my mom Maya?; Maya Hansen, My name is Annie, well Anna Maria Hansen, I'm your daughter"


	2. Chapter 2

Daughter … echoed through Tony's mind

"No, no, nope, no time out, Maya and I never had a kid" – Tony's smiled

"She wrote you a note" – the girl smiled

"Oh she wrote me a note!" – He said with a high tone of sarcasm the girl started to look in her bag, and then she gave it to Tony

"Put it on the floor" – He simply said, the girl put the note in the floor with a grin – "I don't like being handle things"

"Okay…" - She said while Tony picked the note

"_Tony, I know this is a big surprise, but Annie is your daughter, I need you to watch her for a month It's an emergency, I'll explain everything when I get back, Maya" _– When Tony finished reading the letter out loud, the girl was looking at the guitars

"Do you even play?, the haven't been touch in a while" – She said looking at the Gibson's

"You expect me to believe you're my kid,…based on this?" – he chuckled - "Anybody could have written this"

"Oh yeah" – she said taking another envelope, bigger this time "This … is my birth certificate is in Spanish I was born in Spain, your name is on it"

"My name? My name is not … on this, My name is on it, Anthony Edward Stark" – Tony takes his cell phone immediately

"Pepper we got a situation, come and come quickly" – she answered with a 'I'm coming'

Pepper was cleaning her condo, courtesy of Mr. Tony Stark when Tony call her, she quickly grabbed her car keys and run to the mansion, when Jarvis opened the door she saw Tony with a worried face standing in the middle of the room

"Fix this!" – He cried, when he moved, behind him there was a girl, soft long brown hair, with cute nose, and big brown eyes, with huge eyelashes

"Uhm … Tony?" – Tony show her the birth certificate, it was on Spanish she started reading, Certificado De Nacimiento Por el Gobierno Español

Nombre: Anna Maria Hansen

Madre: Maya Hansen

Padre: Anthony Edward Stark

Fecha De Nacimiento: 19 de Octubre de 1998

Pepper couldn't believe it, this was not happening… Tony a father? When?

"Don't you think you should told me about this?" – Pepper grabbed Tony from the shirt

"I-I swear I didn't know" – The voice started to tremble, Tony Stark was out of words

"You didn't know you had an ex?" – Pepper hissed

"It was a long time ago, she was looking for a long term relationship and I like her so I give it a shot, but it only lasted for a … I don't know a year AND we never had a baby!" – he said looking at the girl

"Okay, but for arguments sake, is there the teeniest, the tiniest! Possibility that this child could be yours?, Think hard Tony"

"I-I Don't know!, we used to have hot, wild sex every once in a while, well almost everyday Maya was quite talented" – He chuckled, Pepper slap him in the head " Ow! What was that for?"

"Think Tony" – She rolled her eyes

"Uhm we got in a fight she wanted to stayed in Spain and I wanted to bring her to Malibu, So… we fight and I travel to Spain to pick up my things and then we…" – Tony turned away

"We?" - Pepper finished

"Is anyone else hungry!" – Tony said running to the kitchen "Hungry?" – he asked the girl

" Tony… When did this, 'We… We… happen? – His beautiful assistance asked

"About … I don't know, like… 9, 10 years ago! When I came back I hired you, that's all I remember, how could I forgot those legs… damn"

"How old are you sweetie?" – Pepper asked the girl, ignoring the last part of Tony's commentarie

"10" – She simply answered not caring about the current situation

"Congratulations Tony, you just became the father of a ten year old"

"No, no, no!, this isn't happening to me!" – Tony said grabbing and pulling his messy hair

"Darling just talk to me…" – Pepper said getting closer to the girl, Indeed she was beautiful

"It says here that your mom, is not coming back for another month"

"She's on her way to a business travel and she couldn't take me"

"Well it's kinda dangerous to leave your kid, just like that isn't?" – Pepper laughed

"I know how to take care of myself thank you, Im pretty smart,I only have 2 years of school left" – Annie answered, Pepper sighed, well if this girl was Tony's daughter she inherited his ways of answering, and his IQ

"And your mom decide to leave you here?"

"I begged her!, I said - "well why I don't stay with my father"? and she said 'Well baby, he doesn't know about you yet, and I said-" –

"I get it,I get it" - Pepper cut her off – "So who else can you stay with?"

"I GOT IT, I GOT IT INDEED IM A GENIUS !" - Tony smiled proudly – "Maya used to have a sister, she was the only one that knows that we used to date, Uhm Gombah, Gripper, Grimer, Karen!"

"Carmen" – Annie answered

"Carmen, what about her!" – Pepper asked

"Well she's … she's dead" – she said sadly

"Well that's convenient" – The girl just stared at Pepper - "Did I say that outloud?, How do we get in touch with your mom?"

"Her cell wont work where's she's going"

"E-mail?" – Tony asked

"They don't have computers or Internet in there"

"How did you get in here again"

"We flew to London together, we shop for a week, and I flew to California and mom to Kassala"

"And then just magically appeared at some man's house"

"Not some man, My father!"

"So you say!" – Pepper think

"Want a paternity test?" – Annie said getting up in front of Pepper

"Yes! That's a great idea" – Tony cheered

"Let's do that no problem" – Annie smiled

"But I don't like needles" – Stark complained

"Not now Tony, not in the middle of this you just came back!" – Pepper whispered in his ear – "And this thing never stay quiet trust me!, If she turns to be yours, you'll look like a guy who a kid and ditch her and you can kiss your mega reputation good-bye!"

"Pepper we don't even look alike!" – Tony smiled next to Annie, Annie looked at him and she did the same face, indeed they we're look alike

"Oh no, not at all" – Pepper whispered to herself – "Well we got to go you got a borders director meeting "

"Alright, you … leave your thing there, we're gonna give you a room later" – Tony sighed while he went to his bedroom to change – "Get in a dress or something I'm not leaving you here, we're going to my office and you're gonna stay there while I'm at the meeting"

"I know how to take care of myself" – Annie said again

"Yeah well, welcome to my world" – Tony said

Annie and Tony changed and headed to Stark Industries

"Thanks a lot for the heads up Jarvis" – Tony said to the virtual butler

"Sir, I told you she was cute" – Jarvis answered

"What the hell was that" – Annie asked

"That's Jarvis, I designed him to run the house he watch, lock and keep everything from me" – Tony smiled proudly

"Okay… Pepper are you going with us or Happy is outside?"

"Actually I came in my own car, I told Happy I call him if you needed him" – She smiled to Tony "But if you want, I can drive for you"

"NO! It's been months since I touched my cars" – He smiled excited

"Well you take Annie, don't leave her here!" – She said while fixing his hair,

"Yeah yeah yeah" – he said messing the hair again and running to the garage

"huh?" – Annie asked to herself

"Go ahead sweetie or he will forget about you" – Annie nodded, when she entered the garage the alarm started to sound, really, really loud

"Jarvis shut off the alarms" – Tony said, when Annie opened her eyes she couldn't believe what was in front of her

"Welcome to my sanctuary" – Tony smiled to her

"Which one The Cobra, The Tesla, Audi R8, Saleen S7?"

"Are you kidding me?" – Annie said – "Your choice"

"The Saleen it is!" – he said getting the keys, getting into the car and then the saleen roared to life, it was like a purr then, "What are you waiting?, come on!" - Annie ran and entered the car, and Tony took off

"So I assume you speak Spanish"

"Si" – Annie laughed – "I live between Spain and Mexico, mom's job"

"What's your full name again?"

"Anna … Maria Hansen"

"Maria?... because of my?..." – Tony asked looking at her

"Yeah , Maria Stark" – She said blushing

"Oh, that's nice of your mom, I guess, why she wouldn't tell me about you?"

"I asked, but she evade the theme anytime… I guess she was scared, you know, saying your name it's quite big"

"Well yeah but I would-"

"What taking care of me like a loving father?, Tony, no offense but both of us know how it is" – Annie said looking at the freeway

"Yeah I thought so" – He said looking away too

"I've got four weeks to make up for ten years!" – She laughed – "so let's get started, shall we? I'm going to ask you some questions

and you're going to give me some answers, okay?, Now, for example, if you asked me what my favorite thing to do was, I would say playing piano and physics, So what's your favorite thing to do?"

"Hmm that's easy working on my cars" – Tony asked distracted not caring much about the conversation

"If you could only save one thing in a fire, what would it be?"

"That's impossible my house is design to shut down a fire of any kind,

Stop with the questions already, I got one, Why did your mom didn't bring you here, herself?"

"Want a cookie?"

"No, I don't want a cookie, Stop trying to change the subject" – He said

"But you said you were hungry!" – Annie said – "And I made them specially for you"

"Fine, Fine gimme the f-frickin cookie, now about your mom"

"I told you it was last minute" – Annie answered

"I just can't believe that the Maya I knew would just let her daughter

show up at my doorstep alone" – Tony said shaking his head

"I know what happened!" – He said, she looked right at his eyes, she had his eyes, he couldn't deny they looked alike, except for those lips… Maya's lips, those kissable lips - "Hmmm she gained a lot of weight huh!" – he guessed

"Um NO!" – both of them laughed together as The gates of Stark Industries opened

"Wow… I never believe I would come here!, Can I pleaaaaaase take a look at the arc reactor!"

"Yeah well I grew up in here, I'll give you the tour later" – They talked walking to where Pepper and Happy where – "Happy I need you to do me favor, I know you're not babysitter but… I need you to watch Annie while I'm at the meeting with Pepper"

"Alright Sir"

"I'm perfectly fine on my own thanks"

"you're still a kid, and even I get lost in here and I designed these buildings" – Tony said looking at her - "Happy keep a close eye on her, if you see a paparazzi don't let her be caught alright I'll explain everything later"

"Alright Sir"

"Annie please I know we just met but behave and listen to Happy"

"Yeah yeah yeah" – She said, Pepper rolled her eyes, and Happy chuckled

"Well we're off" – Tony said

"So you are…" – Happy asked Annie

"Someone , Tony's said he'll explain everything later" – she said with a smirk

"You're related to him, I can tell" – Happy smiled, Annie eyes widened

"H-how do you know" – the girl said

"Hmmm you look like him kiddo, and you got his manners" – Happy Hogan laughed

"I've been with Tony for a long time kiddo, he's good at tellin' lies but not with me, and Pepper maybe Rhodes but not all the time"

"Rhodes?" – Annie asked while Happy opened the door from Tony's office

"Your father best friend, Capitan James Rhodes, Mr. Stark call him Rhodey"

"Right" - Annie said looking at the library, trying to take one, she couldn't reach it, Happy took the girl by the waist and lift her up, Annie took a journal – "Thank you Mr. Hogan" – she smiled to him, Happy returned the smile

"You're welcome kiddo"

AT THE MEETING

"Tony-boy are you alright?, you don't sound good" – One of the people asked

"Hmm yeah I guess" – He felt a little different

"Mr. Stark why don't you drink a little water" – Pepper said while trying not to laugh

"Miss Potts why are you laughin" – Tony asked, he remembered the cookie …

"Gentleman I need to go to my office I will be back in a moment" – Tony excused himself and ran to his office

"Are you okay?" – Annie asked

"Do I sound okay!, why did you put In those cookies!" – Tony take her shoulders and Annie started to think …

"Hmmm Leche (milk), Harina (flour), Huevos (eggs), Canela (cinnamon)…" – she said thinking out loud in Spanish

"Cinnamon!, I'm allergic to Cinnamon!" – He sounded like Sylvester

"Oh, I'm sorry I didn't know"

"I SOUND LIKE THIS AND ALL YOU GOT TO SAY IS "IM SORRY?"" – He said walking away

"I'm allergic to Nuts!" – she said

"Yeah, yeah, yeah!" – Tony answered from the bathroom of his office, Pepper and Happy laughed, The phone from Tony's desk started ringing and Pepper pick it up

"Mr. Stark office" – Pepper answered

"Pepper put Tony in the phone" – Obadiah Stane voice ordered

"Yes Sir" – Pepper answered

"Tony is Obadiah"

"Yes?" – Laughter sound thru the phone

"What up Sylvester…" - He laughed – " Anyway, Im on my way to Malibu, there was another border meeting with Oscorp people, be on your house tonight, try to hide from the media!"

"Yeah, Do you think I'm stupid, also we need to discuss another thing but I tell you when you get here, good bye!" – he hunged up and looked at Annie "this is your fault"

"Hey what did I Do!" – Annie laughed

"I didn't know Tony had a kid" – Happy told to Pepper

"I don't think Tony knew that he got a kid" – Pepper laughed along with Happy

"Enough with the laughter" – Sylvester Tony say – "You watch her, You stay here and don't move!"

"Yes Sir!" – A Sylvester Annie answered

The meeting enden late and Annie fell asleep on the office so Happy carried her to the car, so Tony left the Saleen at Stark Industries and returned home with Happy in the Cadillac

"You must be happy Mr. Stark, I remember when my sister told me she was pregnant I was ecstatic"

"Yeah but your sister knew a baby was coming"

"Yeah well either way she's here now"

Obadiah was there at the time Tony and Happy returned

"Do you want me to carry her upstairs sir?" – Happy asked

"No it's alright I got her" – He told Happy while she start lifting her in his arms, Annie wraped her legs around Tony waist, Happy opened the door, and Obadiah saw Tony with confusion

"Uh I got an explanation"

"Well It better be a good one!"

"Remember when I used to live for months in Spain?"

"Yeah, traveling and transferring Stark Industries under your name was not easy at the same time!"

"Yeah well I… I was with someone, but when I left I didn't know she was … pregnant" – Obadiah started to laugh

"Tony… A kid?, you can barely survive a week without Pepper, and suddenly a kid?, good one"

"Obi I didn't know, her mom ask me to take care of her while she's gone"

"Really?"

"Well not really she send a letter with the kid" – Tony explained

"Well… Anyway what's her name?"

"Anna Maria Stark, well Hansen, but if I'm gonna have a daughter, at least she's gonna be a Stark, I'm gonna talk to Maya"

"No way" – Obadiah said quickly

"Why?, I mean she's mine after all Jarvis confirm it"

"Because it's better if no one knows about her"

"But-"

"Look Tony, Oscorp wants to break any kind of relation ship with Stark Industries, this is why I came, we figure it out later about her, I need to go"

"Yes Obi, Thanks" – Tony smiled at Obi, he was like a father after all

"and I don't want a word about her, don't let the media see both of you together understood?"

"Yes"

"Alright Good Night"


	3. Chapter 3

Tony stayed all afternoon working on the suit, he had taken that decision on that cave, on the middle of nowhere, destroy all the Ilegal weapons of Stark Industries he localized especially in Gulmira… but then he started to think about other things… there was Maya who Tony loved so much, and now he didn't even remember why they broke up, and now he had Pepper who was her closest friend besides Rhodey and now a child? Annie came of nowhere, in the middle of something important

"Jarvis what is Annie doing?" – he asked without looking up

"Miss Hansen is asleep" - The AI answered

"Asleep it's 8:14 pm!" – he walked to the door

"Sir remember that there is a time zone difference it's 5:15 am in Madrid" – Jarvis responded

"Oh yeah… well it doesn't matter, she got to eat something" – Tony said opening the workshop door finding all the suitcases opened, all her clothes we're all over the floor, … girl clothes, pink , he picked up a pair of jeans, "God… how could kids fit in these, they're so small" – he started to pick all the clothes, to put them back in the suitcase, then he noticed, something was missing, "Jarvis, where is her?, I left her in the couch"

"She's in your bedroom, Sir, Ms. Potts, want me to remind you to open another bedroom for her, and she doesn't want you to disturb her"

"My bedroom? where I'm supposed to sleep?, the couch!" – He answered running to his room, finding Annie asleep with the IPod still on

"Just right" – he mumbled - "What in world a girl like her would listen? Miley Cyrus?" - Tony picked to IPod and looked at the artist … "damnit, okay she may have a little of me" – AC/DC, Aerosmith, Queen, The Beatles, Hombres G, El canto del loco, a couple of Spanish groups, Led Zeppelin, Yard birds, Cream, Who, Ramones, Elton John, Glee, KISS, even Iron Maiden and The Rolling Stones and many many more, besides pop music like any girl would listen

"Miss Potts?"

"She left about 30 minutes ago Sir"

"Hmm I guess I have to make dinner" – said taking out a pillow and his pajamas

"Wake her up in 40 minutes Jarvis, and call Pepper put her on speaker" – The AI dialed

"What?" – Pepper answered

"Why in the world you move her to my bedroom, you know I don't like people sleeping there!"

"Yeah right… " – Pepper laughed to herself – "Tony you used to bring someone to 'sleep' at least 3 times a week and second… because she's you're daughter and she was sleeping in a couch!, and the only room without a key was yours"

"Pepper …" – He whined like a little child

"Tony sleep on the couch tonight, nothing is gonna happen!"

"Can I come over to sleep with you" – He asked playfully

"No!, besides… I',m going out … in a date" – Pepper quickly said

"WHAT!..." – He nearly yelled – "A-A Date?"

"yes a date, I'm allowed to have dates, don't I?"

"Hmm yes you are Miss Potts" – Tony answered with jealousy in his voice

"Bye Tony ask me if you or Annie need anything"

"I-…" – He started

"Important, not just anything!, taking care of her one night, without us" – Pepper laughed and she hung up

"Okay Tony you have to remember… how to do spaghetti" – he said walking in the kitchen

"Miss Hansen dinner is ready Mr. Stark asked me to wake you up"

"Jarvis… 5 more minutes" – she complained

"Annie come downstairs now" – Tony's voice sounded thru the speakers

"Alright I'm coming" – the girl said

"Hey, do you have any Jell-O? I want some Jell-O" – Annie said opening the fridge and Tony answered closing the fridge

"I'm not giving you 28 grams of empty carbohydrates, we do not do simple sugars in this house"

"But I'm 10 kid's my age loves sugar, the simple the better"

"My father never let me have sugar" – he lied

"Is that why you never smile?" – Annie fired back sarcastically

"Annie dinner is on the table, go sit"

"Damn… you expect me to eat this?" - the girl asked speechless

"Yes, eat now, speak later"

"But it's big as a mountain"

"Eat" – Tony answered devouring his food – "What?" – he notice that Annie didn't stop staring at him – "It's rude to stare at people"

"You got something there…" – She said taking a napkin and cleaning tony's dirty sauce face – "There" – she smiled, it was the first time they actually do something 'normal' father-daughter

"Uhm… I-I'm going to go and put the dishes on the sink… you finish eating that, … later"

Tony sat on the living room, with the TV turned on, though he wasn't watching, he was thinking about what just happened in the dinner room

"What is this?" – Annie asked taking him out his thoughts

"That's a universal remote" – Tony answered his new daughter

"What's the 'Romance' button for?" – She said and clicking on it

""The romance button is for a little Valentine's Day magic,… - Turn... Turn this off. Turn it off, Turn it off!" – He said taking the remote from Annie's hands - "Go back to bed" – He ordered

"Aren't you gonna tell me a bedtime story?" – She asked

"Uhh.. I-" – he started nervously

"I'm just kiddin', I can read by myself perfectly" – She laughed – "Thanks for the dinner, buenas noches Tony"

"Yeah g'night kid" – Tony answered – "Just the first night" – he said to himself

"Tony drifted to sleep in the couch with the TV turned On, while Annie was awake and her cellphone started to buzz

"Hola?"(Hello?)"

"_Hola mi niña, ¿por que no me contestastabas?"( __Hey Darling why didnt you answer me when I called?)"_

"Perdon, Se me olvido que lo apage en el vuelo (_I'm sorry, I forgot I had my phone turned off from the flight)"_

"_Bueno… ¿como esta yendo todo por alla? __(Okay, How is everything there?)"_

"Bien creo, mi cuarto es enorme pero la comida es malísima _(Good I guess my bedroom is huge but the food not so hot)_"

"_Me refiero a las clases de Piano Annie (I'm talking about the Piano Lessons Annie)" _

"Bien supongo, justo como ellos dijieron_(They're good, just as good as they promised_)"

"_Escucha querida mi vuela esta listo para salir tengo que colgar (Listen sweetie it's almost time for my flight to take off)"_

"Okay"

"_Pero te voy a llamar okay (But I will call you as soon as I can okey?)"_

"Ya te extraño **tia Carmen**(I miss you already **aunt Carmen**)" – Annie said whispering

"_Mandame muchisimas fotos de todo okay? __Y Annie? Te amo(E-mail me a lots of pictures and Annie? I love you)_

"Te amo tambien tia Carmen (I love you too aunt Carmen), bye"

- NEXT MORNING -

"Is there a salon close by, I really need to cut my hair"

"What?, Who are you?" – The man was still asleep

"Annie… who else? So is there? A-"

"Do I look like someone who go out to cut his hair?, Pepper do my hair"

"Why?" – she asked while he was getting up of the couch and he pop his knuckles, right in front Annie's face

"My mom says we're not supposed to pop our knuckles"

"Well, your mom didn't sleep on a hard couch"

"It's a couch, it's comfortable" – Annie laughed

"Whatever, what's with the Beethoven?"

"It's not Beethoven it's Debussy"

"Arent you hungry?" – Tony asked messing her hair

"no, I'm not hungry How could I?, I ate a mountain of spaghetti"

"Really I feel I haven't eat in years, and they didn't give me food all the days in that cave!" – He laughed forgetting that Annie was there – "Sorry"

"No, it's ok, I mean it must be hard for you" – Annie turned away

"Well it was but I'm here now so no hard feeling huh?" – Tony tried to cheer her up – "C'mon I'm taking you out, so we gotta eat breakfast"

"I think I wasn't supposed to be out, you know…-"

"Papparazzi?, I guess but they're gonna find you out day you know…, come on at least one of my specials shakes!" – He smiled

"And That's why I use tuna for protein and flavor" – He said throwing a considerable amount of tuna in the blender

"Tony.. I'm not drinking that, I rather starve to death"

"C'mon it's fine, Little liquid chickens!"

"Grossssss" – She said covering her nose

"Tony's shakes, I could make a fortune out of this you know, but I'm already a billionare!" – He started laughing at his own joke

"Oh my god, the smells worse than school food"

"You know, speaking of school, why aren't you in it"

"I-I'm in a special program, and I'm on vacation right now" – she smiled

"Smart?" – tony asked proudly

"That's what mom says" – she smiled

"and college?, you're gonna go to college do you?"

"yeah I guess but I'm 10 to young for that, I'm taking a few years"

"That's ridiculous, I graduated MIT at-"

"17, I know, everyone knows" – she smiled

"Well, guess what? I'm not on break, as a matter of fact, I'm on the opposite of a break, so I'm gonna need you to come over here, put some effort and drink your delicious breakfast"

"I told you I'm not eating that" – she started to get up but Tony catch her wrist

"Yes you are"

"Let me go, I told you that is gross!" – Annie laughed, Tony started to pull her over his shoulder but Annie started to kick and she accidentally kicked the blender sending 'Tony's Shake' to the floor

"Annie!" – He laughed

"It wasn't me! You try to make me drink that… thing!"

"Well now you're cleaning!" – Tony said as he sat Annie on the counter, he bend over and picked the vase of the bender and pour it over Annie's head

"OH MY GOD! NO NO NO NO NO NO!, WHY DID YOU DO THAT!" – She screamed

"You are too clean, you little Spanish lady!" – He roared with laughter

"Oh yeah?, take this!" – She hugged Tony

"NO!, YOU'RE - OH MY GOD THIS SMELLS!" – They both laughed, suddenly Tony feel a hard hit on his chest where the Arc reactor was – "WHAT WAS THAT FOR?" – he looked down and an egg was all over the arc reactor

"Is that an …?"

"Arc reactor?, yeah"

"Like the one in the"

"Office, yeah, why do I have this? Shrapnel get into my chest, a friend took out most of it, but he couldn't take out all of it, so it works like a magnet and a battery at the same time"

"Does it hurts?" – Annie asked touching the soaked reactor

"At first yeah, it was uncomfortable, but I already get use to it, and it works like a night light to!" – He laughed

"Do they… I Mean, it wasn't nice?"

"Torture me? Yeah, drowned, I refused to make the Jericho for them" – Annie feel the tears in her eyes, she looked away, but Tony notice them, he sighed, he had no experience in kids, he was the one who needed a babysitter – "Look, Don't cry really I'm ok"

"I'm sorry, it's just that…"

"What?" – He sweetly asked, kneeling in front of her

"I dunno someone making that to you is hard" – She sniffed – "You may be idiot, but you're good" – Tony grinned

"Annie look at me" – He take her chin in his hand and smiled – "Im ok now" – she nodded, cleaning her tears

"Tony what the hell?, care to explain?" – Rhodey's voice sounded shocked

"Rhodey!" – He smiled

"Care to explain?" – he repeated – "She's what fourteen?"

"Uhm it's not what you think, and what are you thinking is kinds gross you know" – Tony smiled

"And I'm ten" – Tony whipped the tuna from her face

"So?"

"You better sit down Rhodey"

"I'm not that old I can resist this I'm sure"

"If you say so… She's Annie"

"Cut this off, He's my dad, I'm her daughter" – she cut him in the middle of the sentence

"…I think in need a seat" – Rhodey said taking his face in his hands

"Rhodey don't be dramatic" – Tony laughed

"Don't be dramatic!, I saw you two days ago and you were single and no child's, and now you have a 10 year old"

"And still single!" – He laughed

"Tony be serious!, are you sure she is yours?"

"Yup, remember Maya Hansen?"

"Yeah I think so, the Spanish girl?"

"Yeah well, it seems she was pregnant, now come here"

"Annie this is Uncle Rhodey, Uncle Rhodey? This is Anna Maria Hansen"

"Yeah, nice to meet you, I guess" – Annie answered careless about him

"Hmm, same petulant answers" – she looked at Annie and then at Tony's "Dude… she is your daughter" – Tony laughed

"Ack… both of you smell like hell" – Rhodey said covering his

"His fault, he likes to drink the weirdest thing's" – The girl said

"Tuna and Egg shake?" – Rhodey said to Annie

"Yeah" – Annie try to hide a laugh

"Hey they're pretty damn good!" – Tony complained

"Hell no" – Both of them answered

"WHAT IN THE WORLD HAPPEN HERE!" – Pepper screamed

"Uh… she did it" – Tony pointed to Annie

"What? NO!, I'm innocent!" – the girl answered

"Rhodey?" – Pepper asked

"I… I just came here like 10 minutes ago!" – Rhodey laughed, Pepper give him 'the look' the one that she always used with Tony

"and Tony what did I tell you about throwing food?" – Annie didn't like much Pepper, it was obvious that Tony had a crush on her… and her mom was better…

"Look Pepper I SWEAR I didn't do it, what happen was that-"

"He tried to make me drank that, everybody here know that that… thing is gross, so he put me over his shoulder I started kicking to get off, We started playing, but it was an accident, I didn't mean to do it" – She smiled sweetly

"Great I have two kids to take care off!" – Pepper cried in Rhodey shoulders, Both of the Stark members started to laugh

"Am I that bad?" – Tony asked

"Yes, yes you are! Now clean this now Tony, Annie shower now!"

"But-" – Annie and Tony started but Pepper cut them off

"AND NO… BUT'S!"

"Yes Ma'am" – both of them said

"I'm sorry Pepper, I'll help ya with one" – Rhodey smiled to her

"Tony get to the shower now, Obadiah want you to go to his office with Annie, and no I'm not coming with you"

"DAMN!" – Tony exclaimed walking out of the kitchen, Rhodey Chuckled

"Hey Obie, I'm here, and I bought Annie!" – Tony smiled to his mentor and he saw a box of pizza

"Went that bad huh?,Annie sit there"

"Sigo apestando…" – she growled, Tony laughed, Obadiah just looked at the girl and then at Tony

"Just because I bought Pizza back from New York, doesn't mean it went bad"

"Huh, Sure It Doesn't, Oh Boy, Pepper-ony!" – he said grabbing one, wiggling his eyebrows at Pepper – "want some Annie?"

"No thanks" – the girl said

"It would have gone better if you were there" – Obadiah say

"You told me to lay low, I lay low"

"Hey, come on. In public. The press, this was a border directors meeting"

"This was, this was a border directors meeting?" – A surprised Tony asked

"The board is claiming you have posttraumatic stress, they're filing an injunction"

"A what?" – Tony asked still surprised he was the CEO after all

"They want to lock you out" - Annie answered

"What?, Why? Why, 'cause the stocks dipped 40 points?" – Tony exclaimed irritated

"Fifty-six and a half" – Pepper corrected

"It doesn't matter!" – Tony exclaimed throwing his hands up in the air

"We knew that was gonna happen" – His assistance sadly say

"Obie, we own the controlling interest in the company" – Stark said

"Tony, the board has rights, too" – Stane answered – "They're making the case that you and your new direction isn't in the company's best interest"

"I'm being responsible now!" – Tony exclaimed taking his daughter hand -"That's a new direction for me, for the company, I mean, me on the company's behalf being responsible for the way that..." – he said walking away

"Oh come on Tony!"

"I'll be in the shop with Annie don't disturb" – he angrily said

"Hey, hey! Hey, Tony. Listen I'm trying to turn this thing around,

but you gotta give me something,Something to pitch them. Let me have the engineers analyze that, You know, draw up some specs" – Obadiah said to him, pointing to the arc reactor in Tony's chest, taking Annie by the shoulders he later said – "and we got to talk about her"

"No. No, absolutely not" – he answered – "Pepper let's go" – Pepper nodded

"You mind if I come down there and see what you're doing?" – Obadiah asked laughing

"Good night Obie" – Tony answered

"Well I guess that means no"

"Day 11, test 37, configuration 2.0"

"For lack of a better option" – Annie answered, holding the camera, a day have passed since the meeting, Tony tell her the truth and ask her for a little help, like an assistance

"Hmm, whatever is going well, and you have nearly a day, everything was well"

"I can't believe you're doing this… can I have one?"

"Absolutely no" – he said walking to the middle of the room

"Dummy is still on fire safety, If you douse me again, and I'm not on fire, I'm donating you to a city college"

"All right, nice and easy" – Annie said

"Seriously, just gonna start off with 1% thrust capacity"

"And three, two, one" – and then Tony get up in the air, just a little above the ground

"Okay" – He said, when he landed with a loud stomp

"That was amazing!" – Annie exclaimed - "Can I try?"

"No!" – Tony answered again!

"Please don't follow me around with it, either, 'cause I feel like I'm gonna catch on fire spontaneously, Just stand down, If something happens, then come in" – Annie laughed Tony talked to the robots like they were merely humans

"And again, let's bring it up to 2.5" – she said - "Three, two, one" – and Tony raised in the air

"Okay, this is where I don't want to be!" – He said with a pained expression – "Not the car, not the car!, Table!" –

"NO THE DIAGRAMS!" – The girl exclaimed with an irritated voice

"And out!" – Tony say and he went down – "Yeah, I can fly"

"Oh my God that was amazing!" – Annie laughed,

"Jarvis, are you there?" – He said putting the mask, the armor was one now

"At your service, sir."

"You should Engage Heads Up you know Display them" – she asked to her father

"Check" – Jarvis answered, Tony chuckled he liked this girl it was girlier version of him

"Import all preferences from home interface" – Tony asked

"Will do, sir"

"All right, what do you say?" – Annie looked up from her macbook

"I have indeed been uploaded, sir, We're online and ready"

"Can we start the virtual walk-around?" – He asked excited like a kid

"Importing preferences and calibrating virtual environment" – The AI answered

"Do a check on control surfaces" – Tony asked

"As you wish" – Jarvis was loyal no matter what

"Test complete. Preparing to power down and begin diagnostics"

"Yeah. Tell you what. Do a weather and ATC check" – Tony said walking to the middle of the workshop

"Hey, there are still terabytes of calculations needed before an actual flight is..." – Annie looked down at the calculations

"Annie! Sometimes you got to run before you can walk"

"If you say so…Ready? In three, two, one." – and Tony was off the garage,

"Jarvis can you connect me with Tony's vision?"

"Yes Miss Hansen" – and the camera popped up in the macbook screen

"All right, let's see what this thing can do" – Tony's voice sounded in the speakers, the view was amazing

"What's SR-71's record? – Tony asked

"The altitude record for fixed wing flight is 85,000 feet, sir."

"Records are made to be broken! Come on!" – Annie started to worried

"Tony!, there is a potentially fatal buildup of ice occurring!" she exclaimed

"Don't listen Jarvis keep going!, Higher!"

"Crap she was right" – Tony thought - "We iced up, Jarvis!

Deploy flaps! Jarvis?, Come on, we got to break the ice!" – and the flaps opened up and they break the ice just before tony reach it the city he flew pass thru Malibu with pride that one of his best inventions was working, well every invention worked after all he was Tony Stark… -"Kill power" – he said when he reached the top of his house, breaking all the ceiling, crushing the piano and the Shelby cobra in the way

"NOOOO! THE PIANO!" – Annie exclaimed looking at the ceiling hole

"Yeah I'm fine, thanks for asking!" – he said taking the helmet off

"Are you ok?" – Annie asked offering a hand to him

"To heavy to lift Kiddo" – and he started to stand of the car

"_Tonight's red-hot red carpet is right here at the Disney Concert Hall, where Tony Stark's third annual benefit for the Firefighter's Family Fund_

_has become the place to be for L.A.'s high society"_ – a reporter from E! news inform, Annie was watching the TV while Tony fixed the armor and he looked up to the TV

"Jarvis, we get an invite for that?" – Tony asked the AI

"I have no record of an invitation, sir" – Jarvis answered, Annie laughed

"You don't get invited to your own party's, nice" – she said

"_... Hasn't been seen in public since his bizarre and highly controversial press conference. Some claim he's suffering from posttraumatic stress and has been bedridden for weeks._

_Whatever the case may be, no one expects an appearance from him tonight"_ - the presenter continued talking

"The render is complete" – The AI said

"A little ostentatious, don't you think?" – Tony answered looking at the golden painted armor

"What was I thinking? You're usually so discreet" – Annie laughed with the sarcastic answer from the AI, Tony grinned

"Tell you what, throw a little hot-rod red in there."

"Yes, that should help you keep a low profile" – Annie said to him from the couch where she was zapping thru the channels

"The render is complete"

"Hey, I like it. Fabricate it. Paint it." – Tony smiled looking at the new desing indeed a hot-rod

"Commencing automated assembly, Estimated completion time is five hours"

"let's go honey" – he looked at Annie

"I'm not supposed to go out remember I don't exist" – Annie sadly smiled

"Ugh I feel so…" – Annie said looking at the dress that Pepper got her like a home coming present

"Don't be silly sweetheart you look gorgeous" – Tony smiled – " Besides Pepper have a great taste"

"Thanks" – She blushed – "So… what are you gonna say 'bout me?"

"I don't know, if the don't ask, I don't say anything, I usually do that" – he smiled to her – "You really look like your mother"

"Really? my mom says I'm all you" – she smiled sadly, Tony smiled and looked at her

"Are you alright? We can go back if you want" – he offered

"No, no! it's just that… I miss her" – She smiled with a true smile

"Yeah…" – he said out of words, again - "we're here"

"Uhm… what if we go back and order pizza" – she nervously answered looking out at all the paparazzi

"C'mon Annie it's not that bad when you get use to them"

"What are you gonna do?"

"Smile" – He said while he opened the door and the valet offered to take the car " Just wait I bring someone" – Stark said to the young guy, And he turned to the other side of the car to open the door for his Daughter.

"I… I don't know"

"C'mon Ill be fine I promise, stick around and we're in" – she sighed

"Alright" – and she took Tony's hand

"_MR. STARK WHO IS HER?, THEY SAY YOU WILL NOT COME!, MR, STARK!"- the reporters and they're cameras started to take photos and videos_

"Just walk and smile, Annie, everything is fine" – He reassured taking her hand – "Stop fixing your dress I already told you, you look beautiful, C'mon, Just smile at the morons" and they walked away not before Tony's patted Hugh Hefner in the shoulder his great pal and another kind of mentor – "You look great Hef" – Annie laughed – "That's it relax sweetie"

"You're invitation sir?" – the valet asked

"Really? What's the world coming to when a guy's got to crash his own party?" – Annie laughed hysterics

"I'm sorry Mr. Stark" – the valet blushed

"Look at you. Hey, what a surprise" – Obadiah greeted both, Tony and Annie – "Annie darling, Tony I thought I told you to keep a low profile? And Annie"

"I'll see you inside" – he just answered leaving Obadiah standing there

"But Mr. Stane was talking to you" – Annie exclaimed

"He's coming after me don't worry" – he smiled "Why don't you go and meet people" – Annie nodded and she walked off

"Hey. Listen, take it slow, all right?, and don't let Annie talk with anybody, where is her?"

"Restroom" – He just answered, of course lying

"Alright, I think I got the board right where we want them"

"You got it. Just cabin fever, I'll just be a minute, Annie and I will behave" – he smiled and Obadiah went off leaving him at least alone.

A guy from a mouthful agency started to talk to Tony but he couldn't see or speak, he was looking at the most beautiful women ever… and it was Pepper

"You look fantastic! I didn't recognize you"

"What are you doing here?" – A blushing and surprised Pepper ask

"Just avoiding government agents" Tony Smiled

"Are you by yourself?" – She ask him

"Yes. I mean no, Annie's here I left her, you know meet people her age, Where'd you get that dress?"

"Oh, it was a birthday present" – He smiled,

"That's great"

"From you, actually" – she laughed, god she look so beautiful Tony thought

"Well, I got great taste" – He answered

"Yes" She said

"You want to dance?" – he asked not caring about the answer

"Oh, no" – told you –not caring about the answer"

"All right, come on" – and they started to move slowly he put his hands in her hips, pepper on his shoulders

"Am I making you uncomfortable?" – He laughed

"No. No. I always forget to wear deodorant and dance with my boss

in front of everyone that I work with in a dress with no back" – she nervously joked

"You look great and you smell great" – he smiled to her

"Oh, God" – Pepper blushed

"But I could fire you if that would take the edge off" – Tony striked back

"I actually don't think that you could tie your shoes without me" – it was true, so true

"I'd make it a week. Sure" – No, I wouldn't

"Really? What's your Social Security number?" – she asked

"Five" – he stated

"Five?" – she said

"Right" – he smiled a big smile

"Right" – Pepper loved the way that with just walking in a room he light up the ambient in a room –" You're missing just a couple of digits there" – She looked at him - "The other eight?"

"So I got you for the other eight!" – He looked away, and indeed everyone was staring – "How about a little air?"

"Yes, I need some air" – Pepper said quickly leading they're way to the balcony - "That was totally weird"

"Totally harmless" – Tony answer her looking at the city

"It was totally not harmless, by the way" – she let out a cute giggle

"We're dancing. No one's even watching" – Yeah right Tony tought

"Everybody who I work with..."

"No, you know why?" – Tony said - "I think you lost objectivity. I think they just... People... We just danced"

"No, it was not just a dance. You don't understand because you're you. And everybody knows exactly who you are and how you are with girls and all of that, which is completely fine. But, you know, then me, you're my boss, and I'm dancing with you"

"I don't think it was taken that way" – they we're getting close without noticing

"Because it makes me look like the one who's trying to..." Pepper mean a gold digger …

"I just think you're overstating it." Tony said getting nervous, TONY STARK NERVOUS!

"You know, and we're here, and then I'm wearing this ridiculous dress, and then we were dancing like that and..." – they we're about to kiss when she opened her eyes and stop right in front of his lips, she could smell the fresh mint breath and the Hugo Boss lotion, the lotion she get him for Christmas, he opened his eyes and awkwardly turned away…

"- I would like a drink, please" – She said quickly, kissing Tony was a mistake

"Got it, okay" – He said running to get the drink

"Okay" – Pepper said

"Very dry with olives, a lot of olives. Like, at least three olives" – He ran away to get the drink, he was getting closer to a crucial moment and then she reject him… 'I feel like crap' – Tony thought

"Two vodka martinis, extra dry, extra olives, extra fast" – He say to the bartender "Make one of them dirty, will you?"

"Wow. Tony Stark." – He turned to the voice; it was the chick from Vegas the night before… Uhm what's her name, 'great Tony huge IQ and you don't remember her name'

"Oh, hey" – He throw a false smile - "Fancy seeing you here… Carrie"

"Christine" – She throw a humorous smile – "You have a lot of nerve showing up here tonight, Can I at least get a reaction from you?"

"Panic, I would say Panic is my reaction" – He answered looking at Annie talking with a guy

"'Cause I was referring to your company's involvement in this latest atrocity.

"Yeah. They just put my name on the invitation. I don't know what to tell you" – He smiled at her

"I actually almost bought it, hook, line and sinker."

"I was out of town for a couple months, in case you didn't hear." –'hypocrite' he thought, and she took out a couple of picture of her purse

"Is this what you call accountability? It's a town called Gulmira. Heard of it?"

"When were these taken?" – He asked looking at the illegal Jericho missiles

"I didn't approve any shipment" – he simply answered

"Well, your company did" – she angrily said

"Well, I'm not my company" – he said turning away from her

"Please, do you mind?" – Tony asked Obadiah Stane who was talking to a senator- "Have you seen these pictures?, What's going on in Gulmira?"

"Tony, Tony" – Obadiah said hugging Tony from his shoulders, putting an arm around his back –" You can't afford to be this naïve"

"You know what? I was naive before" – He startled - "when they said,

Here's the line. We don't cross it"

"This is how we do business."

"If we're double-dealing under the table...Are we?"

"Tony, your picture, please!" – A reporter shouted when he sight Stark

"Let's take a picture. Come on, Picture time!" – Obadiah smile to the cameras "Tony. Who do you think locked you out? I was the one who filed

the injunction against you. It was the only way I could protect you" - No. No. This can't be true! Tony thought

Then he turned angrily away getting his car from the valet parking

"Damn… I would think Norman Osborne, but Obie?" – He was talking alone in his car "Maybe a little music would help to relax, ah the temptations!" – he exclaimed finding a decent radio station that wasn't playing… jonas brothers, and Disney stuff

_**I've got sunshine**_

_**On a cloudy day**_

"Yes, I do" – He smiled – "I feel like I'm forgetting something"

_**When it's cold outside **_

_**I've got the month of May **_

_**I guess you'd say **_

_**What-can-make-me**_

_**feel this way **_

_**My girl**_

"Tony?" – Annie started to look for Tony he couldn't find him anywhere

_**My girl**_

_**Talking about my girl**_

"...My girl... Annie!" – The Audi turned in a "U" when Tony remember her, he had left her in the Walt Disney Concert Hall! – The car was going faster and faster … then he reached the Hall and he didn't even wait for the Valet he ran thru the Red carpet looking for Annie…

"Tony?" –Annie started to feel a little scared – "Tony, Tony , where are you?" – 'Okay Now I'm scared I thought he liked me!' and then she saw him running to her – " There you are, Tony, I thought you forgot about me!"

"Annie!, Here you are!, thank god!"

"Hey, Tony, is that your daughter?" – A reporter screamed

"Hey, Tony, you forget something?" – Another screamed

TONY STARK HAS A HIDDEN DAUGHTER!

WHO'S THIS GIRL?

"Tony you we're supposed to lay low!" – Pepper angrily said, holding the daily bulge in her right hand, both of them, Annie and Tony we're in the couch sitting like little kids

THERE YOU GO PLEASE REVIEW! LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK!

**MARVEL AND DISNEY ENTRETAINMENT**


	4. Chapter 4

IRON MAN BELONGS TO DISNEY AND MARVEL

THE GAME PLAN BELONGS TO DISNEY

REVIEW PLEASE !

"Tony you just came back!, you can't be doing this!" – Pepper said she was angry

"Pepper it was an accident, after all the incident, Obadiah, Annie, and the balcony…-" – he stopped, and akward silence moments

"What happen in the balcony?" – Annie asked leaning on Tony's shoulder

"Nothing" – Both, Pepper and Tony answered, Rhodey just looked at them

"Y' sure?" – Rhodes asked

"Nothing happened Rhodey" – Tony confirmed again looking at Rhodey

"It wasn't me who forgot his kid at a Party!" – Rhodey said

"Shut up Rhodey, who's side are you with?" – Tony smiled

"Pepper! Of course" – Rhodey laughed

"Huh? I thought he was you're best friend" – Annie said looking at Rhodey

"Hey kiddo don't hate me, it's just that it's not good being against Pepper"

"Pepper!" – Tony whined

"Tony! I'm calling a press conference but you're gonna fix this, I don't care how you do it!, just fix it!" - Pepper looked outside, Paparazzi we're outside the mansion, everywhere, even Helicopters and Boats - "Well prepare a press conference, We're going, Annie get change, and … not in those skinny jeans of yours and a decent shirt!"

"What we're going to a press conference… not a ball room, jeans and polo are fine"

"You know what… Pepper do I have any Stark Industries Long sleeve shirt?"

"Yeah back in the closet, why?"

"The borders directors want to kick me out, and Obadiah try to kick me out of my own company, I'm gonna show 'em who's the boss around here"

"Why I'm wearing this shirt is not like I work at Stark Industries" – Annie complained while Pepper fixed her hair in a French braid

"Your dad plans, not mine!" – She laughed – "And besides you're a Stark"

"Yeah…" – Annie answered awkwardly

"You're ready ladies?" – Tony and Rhodey asked coming to Annie's new room, Tony painted the room, with Rhodes help, it was next to Tony's, wooden floor, with pink, purple and green walls, huge bed, TV, and a walk in closet, that Pepper was decided to fill…

"I'm just finishing, long hair is more difficult" – Pepper laughed – "Oh I called Obadiah he wanted to be there"

"Whatever… he's planning something I can feel it!" – Tony said

"Ready!" – Pepper said finishing Annie's hair, both Annie and Tony we're wearing matching outfits, blue dark jeans, white long sleeves shirts with a the blue Stark Industries logo, except Tony was wearing shoes and Annie her cute pink converse

"Do I really need to go?" – she whined

"You're the one they want to see" – Rhodey laughed sitting on Annie's bed

"I'm not the one who's forgot his daughter in the middle of LA!" – The girl said, everyone started laughing at Tony's

"Sir, Mr. Stane is in the lobby" – The AI announced, everyone went downstairs and 'greet' Obadiah

"I'm going down to the shop, we're going in the Tesla" – and Tony ran downstairs

"Oh no you're not going anywhere!" – Pepper said running after him

"Colonel Rhodes will you please bring me a glass of water?" – Obadiah asked Rhodey, he thought it was weird but he do it

"Annie, sweetie, be a good girl and cooperate with your daddy and Uncle Obie will get you a nice new BlackBerry with a Bluetooth. And an upgrade on your next international flight"

"I'm just ten" – she answered rudely

"Listen, Bratty McPain-in-the-Butt you will do whatever it takes

to help the company no matter what alright?" – he said grabbing Annie's shoulders hard, really hard

"Oww, you're hurting me" – Annie try to get away

"Understood?"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah! Leave me alone!" – she said

"You are just like your father and grand father, a pain in the ass" – he laughed but then he listened to the workshop door open and Tony and Pepper discussing something

"_Tony, what is an 10-year-old girl doing in a party at 3:00 am in the morning?"_

"_Hey, Tony, how can you forget that you have a daughter?"_

"Ladies and Gentleman Mr. Anthony Stark is here to answer a couple of questions he will choose" – Rhodey said – "Tony?"

"Thank you Colonel"

"As you all know by now, I've recently learned I'm a father. and clearly,

I'm still getting the hang of things" – Tony nervously laughed

"_That's not excuse Mr. Stark!"_ – he continued ignoring that

"But you better believe that Annie's party crashing are behind her. Because from now on, we're both going to be going to sleep early, right? – He laughed – "More questions?" – all the reporters started throwing questions

"Let's go" – he said to Annie

"Can I say something?"

"No, let's go" – he said grabbing Annie's hand softly, Annie grabbed the mic not caring her father command

"Hey everyone I'm Annie!" – she sweetly said, everyone stared in awe at the beautiful girl – "The one who's going to bed early from now on" – she left a giggle, Tony, Pepper, Rhodey and including Obadiah we're stunned – "My dad didn't have much of a heads-up on this whole father thing and he is still getting the hang of things, but it's like everything else in his life, he always go beyond expectations" – she smiled at one reporter – "

I mean, he's teaching me that you can do anything if you've got motivation and determination, And the place where that starts is right here, in the heart" – she put her hand right where her heart was and she hugged Tony, throwing her arms all around his neck, hiding her face in his neck – "You're the world's greatest father"

"That was good" – A stunned Tony hugged Annie smiling

"Oh my God, that was amazing" – Rhodey laughed, and Pepper was in shock

"It's gonna cost you!" – Annie said to Tony, still hugging him

"I'm impress kiddo, you overpass my expectations" – Rhodey said in the ride back to the mansion

"I thought you we're shy with the press" - Tony said

"I want something!" – Annie said looking at the window pulling the window up and down and up and down

"Stop playing with the windows I'm sure that if you press the button again, it's doing the same!" – Tony said that was the little things that take him on the edge of his nerves

"I want something!" – Annie repeated

"What?" – Pepper and Rhoder asked

"I want to go to Disneyland" – She smiled

"Absolutely not!" – Tony stiffed a laugh

"Why not!" – Annie said crossing her arms in her chest like a little spoiled child

"Hmm, Press?, and there is nothing fun there!, and too many people I don't like being around people!" – Tony answered crossing his arms the same way as Annie

"I live in Spain there is no other 'fun' thing besides Pamplona festival!, where people get killed by bull's, And carnivals!"

"I don't like Disneyland end of thing, I'll buy you anything else!"

"_.._!" – she started whining

"NO!"

"YES!"

"NO END OF CONVERSATION!" – Tony said

"I WANT TO GO TO DISNEY!" – Annie started to whine again, Pepper and Rhodey just watched with they're mouths open, Happy was laughing

"I can't believe I'm in Disneyland" – Tony whined to Rhodey

"C'mon it's fun, besides it's your chance to get to know Annie" – Rhodey smiled, Annie was choosing a Hoodie with Pepper, the kid was bouncing with emotion – "Dude, I can't believe that you are a Dad!"

"It's not that bad you know… she's pretty smart" – Tony relaxed – "She's helping me with something new down at the shop, and she can build an engine with her eyes closed, which is pretty odd for a girly girl, Mom wouldn't let her do that"

"Really?, well she got you're genes, and Maya is pretty smart too, just like your mom, and that is how you got those genes"

"Shut up, I have a mighty touch, you know that" – He laughed watching Annie coming with a bunch of stuff

"Can I have it?" – she asked

"All of it?" – Tony laughed

"Yup"

"It's just toys, they will get old Annie"

"So do you but you will be there isn't?" – Rhodey laughed hard really hard

"Come on Annie I'll buy you that, Oh my God Tony, she sure get you're sarcastic side" - He pay for Annie's thing and went to the game's, Tower of Horror, Grizzly River, California Screaming, The paradise pier, where Tony won 3 big Dumbo's, some people take pictures of them, asked for an autograph, or some people just stared at Tony and his new daughter

"C'mon guys let them be" – Tony's personal guards started to say to the people when Annie started to notice the people, the night came and Annie started to get exhausted, so they ate at Bountiful Valley Farmers Market and left, all the guards where carrying her new stuff

"I don't wanna go" – Annie smiled

"Sweetie you're exhausted" – Pepper laughed – "I gotta admit this was fun, wasn't Tony?"

"Yeah… not so bad after all, C'mon hop on my back I'll carry you" – Tony smiled kneeling while Annie hopped in his back – Pepper stared in Awe, she didn't expect that Tony would take this so seriously, he really started to kind of love Annie in his ways

"Do you want help old man?" – Rhodey smiled

"Yeah funny as hell Rhodes, and No, she's not heavy at all" – Tony smiled, Annie was trying no to close her eyes, she was exhausted

"I don't want to leave"

"You know that I could buy Disneyland?" – Tony said to Annie

"Why don't you do it?"

"Doesn't produce that much money" – He simply answered

"Last year the borders directors offered to Stark Industries, but Tony declined the offer" – Pepper explained

"I would live here" – Annie smiled half-sleep

"She's not drooling isn't?" – Tony laughed

"No Tony she's not like you, not that much" – Rhodey smiled, they got into the stark industries SUV and left to Malibu, long way back, Annie sleep all the way

"Annie wake up, it's 8:00 am I need you to do something for me"

"Later… bug off" – Annie cover her face from Tony's sight

"C'mon it's the suit I need to prove it in a long distance"

"Alright…" – Annie said waking up

"Oh you're on TV, smiling in my back" – Tony smiled, Annie blushed…

"You really didn't need to do that, I'm pretty heavy"

"No you're not, you know what is heavy? The suit and is waiting for us!"

"Thank you" – Annie said

"For what?"

"For letting me stay here, you don't even know me"

"How can I deny you?, you're a part of me" – He smiled and left

"You sure you want to do this?" – Annie asked

"I have to" – Tony asked taking the gloves the covering him from the heat of the fire

"Why?, you know Gulmira is in war, you just get out of one, I'm sure Pepper is gonna be worried"

"And that's why you're not saying a word, you promise"

"Yeah! But I didn't know you wanted to be a hero!, you're risking your own life!" – she stand up from where she was sitting

"Annie it's gonna be fine, if you don't want to do it, is fine, Jarvis could do it, right Jarvis?"

"For you Sir, always" – The AI responded as always

"I'm not the one risking her neck!, but whatever…,well what are you waiting for? Suit him up!"

"Around me, a woman begging for news on her husband, who was kidnapped by insurgents, either forced to join their militia...Desperate refugees clutch yellowed photographs, holding them up to anyone who will stop. A child's simple question, "Where are my mother and father?"There's very little hope for these refugees, refugees who can only wonder who, if anyone, will help." – The TV sounded behind the heated discussion between Annie and her father

"Just look at the TV Annie, those weapons they are talking about guess who made them? Me!, do you know how I feel?, I feel I'm killing all those people, in just one shot!"

"Look Tony you make weapons theirs is no other thing besides what are you gonna do now? Shakes?, Jarvis help Tony, good luck" – she said good bye and ran upstairs, she was nervous, what if they catch him? The ten rings would kill him for sure!

"Jarvis come on we have to move, and quickly" – Then Tony stark was suited up and then flying in the sky to the little town called Gulmira, when he got there, he saw a little people, the little town was destroyed by his weapons, his creations… then he saw him, the little guy with beard who lock him up in that cave, he was dragging a man, Tony shoot then the people started running scared of the gigantic men of metal, when he saw that innocent people where safe, he started to look for the little guy… he wasn't there

"Jarvis, please thermal night vision" – then he started to look for anyone hiding.. "There you are little guy" – He walked to the wall enjoying step by step then he broke the wall with the iron fist and put his claw over the guy shoulders then he dragged him to the people and say – _"He's all yours"_ and the Tony continued looking for any weapons

"Jarvis how is him?" – Annie asked

"He's fine miss Hansen, _just_ a hit in the shoulder by a missile" – Jarvis answered for the worried girl

"Stupid Guy exposing himself to such a risk!" – Annie said walking to the shop, she would wait for him to come home

"Annie where's Tony?" – Pepper asked closing the front door

"Uhm out?" – she answered – "Im gonna be downstairs, talking to a friend"

"from here?" – Pepper asked

"I'm social I can't help it!" – She laughed and disappeared

"Hey!" – Tony complained, waking up Annie

"It is a tight fit, sir."

"Oh my God are you alright!" – Tony smiled to her – "You we're hit by a missile and all you can do is Smile!"

"Ow!" – Tony whined

"Sir, the more you struggle,the more this is going to hurt" – The AI advised

"Be gentle. This is my first time" – He answered to the AI – "Ok, I know it sounds bad but- hey do you know?, you we're in hysterics when I left!"

"Well I was worried Okay! Dios mío me dijo que eres un poco idiota pero no tanto!" – she whispered the last part

"I designed this to come off, so... Hey, I really should be able to..."

"Please, try not to move, sir"

"So you we're –" – Tony was playing with Annie's but Pepper cut him off, and Annie ran to the elevator

"Annie I need you to… What's going on here?" – Pepper asked Tony looking at Tony in the suit and Annie running away when she got the chance, running away from problems…

"Let's face it. This is not the worst, thing you've caught me doing" – He smiled with an Innocent smile – "Damn that girl was supposed to support me!" – He whispered to himself

"Are those bullet holes?" – Pepper asked with Horror in he eyes, her cheeks we're no longer pink as always

"Uhm… I got tell you something"

"ANNIE COME HERE YOU TRAITOR!" – Tony shouted

"I don't know anything!" – Annie nervously laughed, she was standing right in front of the elevator

"Oh my God Tony, w-what is this?" – Pepper looked at Annie and she pointed at Tony

"I…"

"He went to Gulmira, not far away where the ten rings held him captive" – Annie said getting closer to him

"Tony! It's that true?" – She asked him

"Uhm… maybe" – He said walking close to Annie and Pepper

"Tony?"

"Yes I did go, and she help me" – He laughed

"Mr. Stark this is not funny!" – she said closing her eyes, she was breathing heavily – "I'm gonna be upstairs, call me if you need anything" – and she walked upstairs

"That wasn't so bad I guess"

"She's furious with me!" – he moved his arms and flinched when he moved the right arm – "Okay, now I feel that missile"- He smiled at Annie – "Bring some Ice will ya?, and a snack"

"Actually…, I'm going out" – Tony looked at her

"What?, where?, with who?" – He asked

"Uhm… to a Dodgers game" – she whispered

"Alone?"

"No!, with… a friend" – she smiled and started to walk away – "I'll be coming in a few hours I guess-"

"Whoa whoa whoa!, and who gave you permission of going out?, besides I don't know who you're going with!"

"I-I, his name is-"

"His?"

"Yeah his name is John Jameson, he is with his parents for a few days in LA, I met him at the-"

"John what?, what is he doing here in Malibu, I don't like New Yorkers they're usually so aggressive!" (no offense new Yorkers!, tony is jealous!)

"Whoa!, be a nice,we are going with his parents!"

"Ok, you may go out, but-"

"Wait, my mom always give me permission of going out whenever I want to"

"But I'm your dad It's different!" – Tony laughed

"Hey! I-alright"

"And you're going with Happy I don't care what you say, anyone recognizes you now"

"I'm not going by myself, I already told I'm going with his parents"

"Don't care Annie and I want you here, before midnight!, Jarvis call Happy to come here and pick Annie and …John please"

"Yes sir" – The AI answered

"Jarvis cancel that!, excuse me but im going out with John and his parents not Happy!"

"I don't know the intentions of Jonah, Annie, his dad is the director of a paper in new York, and he has invented some weird news about me"

"Who do you think you are? My-"

"Father? Yeah I am" – he said getting angry and anxious, Annie turned away and stomping every step –"Hey don't –"

"I'll be up in my room, call Happy, _John_ mom will be here in 20 min"

"Alright" – He smiled, 'victory!' he tought –"Bring the cellphone I gave ya'" – he shouted

"Yeah yeah yeah!" – she answered

"Annie relax he's worried that's all" – John smiled back in the car with Annie,and his parents and was driving to the Dodgers stadium

"But when I worry he ignore me!, you don't have bad intentions, and I know you're dad and my dad don't get along that well…" – she smiled

"Who knows!" – He laughed – "It's true you know, many people would do anything for money, but I like you, when I heard that Tony Stark have a daughter I was surprised, I expected that the girl would be such s spoiled brat or something he is like that you know… Dad works in the Daily Bulge, Tony Stark making scandals everyday was no new notice" – she stayed in silence, she knew how was Tony's lifestyle, sex scandals, alcohol, wasting money in ridiculous way, but… Annie notice he wasn't the man he was before Afghanistan

"We're here Miss Stark"

"Happy you can call me Annie, besides-"

"Annie, even if Stark is not your last name, you are one" – he smiled

"If you say so…" – she answered, John Family, Annie and Happy watched the game, Happy screamed all the game, eating hot dogs and peanuts, Annie laughed she really was enjoying her time off the mansion, she was getting cabin fever, but she was still annoyed by Tony's - 'now-im-you-father-I-get-to-boss-you-around' speech – Annie looked at John and whispered in his ear – "Let's go now, Happy is not even watching" – John nodded, the first one to disappear was him, then Annie and Happy didn't notice

"I cant believe we ran away!" – Annie laughed, so they got a cab and went to the nearest park

Happy was so exited about the game that he didn't notice when Annie and the other kid left, neither his family, he started to get nervous when they didn't come back and he called his boss

"Sir Mr. Hogan is calling" – The AI announced

"Put him on speakers Jarvis"

"Yes Sir" – Jarvis said

"Tony?" – the voice of Happy sounded on the shop where Tony was fixing the suit

"Yes Happy?, you're heading back already?, I tought the game's was longer"

"Yeah well, is about the middle of the game, the dodgers are going up"

"And you called me to tell me that?, well that's good enjoy the game"

"Yeah actually I enjoyed to much apparently because I didn't notice when Annie disappeared" – He said, Tony stayed in silence

"It's a joke right?" – Tony laughed

"I'm afraid not… I already send people to look for her"

"What about the kid?, I thought his parents we're with you and Annie"

"Uhm, his mother is in hysterics"

"Oh… I'm on my way now" – and he hung up, and runned upstairs and looked at Pepper "Annie ran away from Happy sight, I'm gonna look for her"

"I'm coming"

"No… stay here, maybe she'll come home" – Tony said grabbing his jacket and the keys of the Audi

"Alright, call me if you need anything" and Pepper started to any call to the mansion but nothing happened

"Jarvis is there any place on the internet where Annie's name is mentioned in the past hour?"

"Checking" – Tony knew he can count with Jarvis he was always successful in most of the task's

"Tony's Stark new daughter sighted at the Dodgers game with the family driver and Jonah Jameson family, the chief of the daily bugle, on perezhilton . com" – Jarvis said

"then she knows how to ran away, but im better" – he said – "Call happy and ask him if he found anything"

"He says that they don't any luck at the Dodger's stadium"

"She's not here anymore" – He said getting off the car – "Where are you Annie?" – Tony started to think…, when he was her age, he ran away once, where did he go?... somewhere alone and quiet – "Dammit"

"Sir?"

"Yes Jarvis?" – he asked thinking where his now 'rebellious' daughter was

"Why don't you call her cellphone?"

"Jarvis of course she's not picking my call"

"I know Sir, I was thinking that I could track the signal"

"Jarvis you know that I love you right?"

"Always Sir" – Tony laughed, then he called – "I found her sir, she's at Elysian Park at 929 Academy Road Los Angeles, CA 90012"

"So why didn't your mom, tell your dad about you" – John asked looking at the tree

"Uhm I don't know… hard I guess, he's Tony Stark after all, she didn't like his kind of life style"

"She, I mean, your mom didn't like him?" – The guy asked

"She didn't say much about him, she 'didn't' care that's all, I guess, one time I hear a conversation she was talking on the phone with my aunt Carmen, she says that she couldn't believe that Tony changed so much in a such a little time, at first I didn't know what Tony she was talking about, I was like… 7, and I didn't know who my dad was"

"and how did you found out?"

"It was October, almost my birthday, it was windy outside and I was looking for our winter coat's, you know mom kept them lock them in the summer, in the basement, and I opened the incorrect box , and I found photos of both of them, letters, gifts, addresses… and my birth certificate"

"How did you react?, I mean I guess it was hard… many people dream about this Annie… being a billionaire and you are"

"I'm not a billionaire, Tony Stark is, I'm Annie Hansen, the girl from Barcelona, claro tio!" – both of them laughed

"and what about you Johnny? I have never been in NY" – she smiled

"It's big and beautiful" – He laughed – "and people are rude, but it's nice, and they have great places to go!, but you live in Spain!, I have always wanted to go to Spain, to Figueras,Catalonia where-"

"Salvador Dalí was born" – she completed

"Yeah"

"It's beautiful, it's really close to France, full of art, and gothic churches' and stuff like that, you see Dalí all over the place, who else? Hmm the guy who invented the submarine"

"Narciso Monturiol" – A voice answered from the back

"Yeah that guy!" – Annie laughed – "Huh?" and she turned back – "Mierda"

"WHAT WERE YOU THINKING!" – A furious Tony yelled

"Hmm… I-I" – she never in her wildest dream would imagine this moment

"Get to the car now" – and he walked away – "NOW!"

"but I cant leave John here" – Annie started

"What?" – he said looking at the boy – "Happy I found her, … yeah she's fine, send someone to pick the boy, I'm taking her home" -

"You're on your own Kid, someone will be here, in 5 minutes to pick you up, and don't tell a word to your father,Christine Everhart and specially that Ryan Penagos, he always know ho to distort a god story" – he said remembering the reporter that interview him

"Tony you can do that, he's not like that"

"I can make whatever I want I'm your father, do you know how worried I was?, how worried Happy, Pepper are?, Rhodey are looking for you AND YOU RAN A DAMN PARK, BECAUSE I DIDN'T LEFT YOU GO ALL BY YOURSELF!"

"I-I'm sorry I didn't know" – she cried

"Whatever I'm to angry to talk right now, get in the car" – she nodded, and she turned to say good bye to John

"Im sorry Johnny"

"It's alright" – he smiled to her – "It was nice, to talk someone here"

"Yeah, well, Call me or E-mail me whatever" – She smiled and headed to the car

"Jarvis send a text message to Rhodey, and Pepper that I already found Annie" – an angry Tony said, Annie was in the edge of tears

"I'm sorry" – she apologized

"I'm not the one, you need to say sorry, Anna" – He roughly said – "When we get home, I want you to apologize to Happy" and they stayed in silence

"Yes…" – she nodded, and they stayed in silence – "How much of the conversation did you hear?" - Annie said later

"Enough" – he said not caring about Annie's feeling, she started to get angry, she was big enough to be by herself, for god sake's she almost lived alone back way in Spain!

"You don't understand that I'm big enough to take care of myself right?" – she said looking at the sea, Tony was driving back to the mansion

"No your not, you're ten years old for god sake Annie! You're still a kid, and If something happen to you your mom would kill me for sure, and you have never been in LA, alone"

"Mom it's always in the job or stuff like that, I kinda live alone back there" – she said with a harsh tone

"Right, if you live in the same place I remember, the place is peaceful and secure, this is LA, a different city a different godamn country!, you don't know the people here, there are many drugs in the street, many things you don't know, many thing you don't actually see in Spain, they may be there too, but you don't see them" – Tony park the car in the garage and Annie opened the car, and stomp it back, hard

"_Bath.__" – _Tony said putting the keys in a near table

"I'm not even tired" – Annie responded in a harsh way

"Well, I am. Go to bed" – Tony answered taking his jacket off

"To think you walked out on my mom just to hang around with the sorry likes of that, that chicks you dig everyday"

"What did you just say?" – Tony said getting exhausted of her ways of answering

"To think you walked out..."

"I didn't walk out on your mom, she walked out on me" – he striked back

"Oh, really? Because she said you were self-centered. And selfish.

and that everything always had to be about you and your money and your new mansion" – she started to argue getting to the lobby where Pepper, Happy and Rhodey where, with Tony on her heels "She said your head was so swollen that she was surprised they made a hat big enough to fit, I wonder how big the helmet of the suit is"

"She said that?" – A surprised Tony

"And more" – she said heading to her room

"You know, it's all coming back to me!" – Tony answered and Annie looked at him – "Of course. Everything"

"All the talking and the arguing and the complaining, And you know what?

You're just like her!" Tony said throwing his hand in the air

"Oh, yeah?" – she said crossing her arms over her chest

"Yeah!" – he said getting closer to her

"You think you're right about everything! Just like her!" – he said getting desperate, they don't even notice Pepper, Rhodey and Happy standing there

"What else?" – Annie said

"You scrunch your nose when you get angry just like her!"

"Keep it coming" – Pepper was about to say something, but Rhodey stop her, and Tony answered

"You're always working on me with those big brown eyes..." – He said nodding - "Well, I actually like that, it's really cute" – Annie and Pepper rolled her eyes – "But it doesn't matter, because it's just like her!"

"Is that all you got?" – and the end was nowhere to be seen

"And then you get inside people's minds,and you drive them crazy!...Just like her!"

"Well, at least I got a mind,because if I didn't, I'd be just like you!" – Rhodey try no to laugh they were so look-a-like, not just physical but in the manners and everything they did

"Well, I'm lucky, because as far as I'm concerned, you are nothing like me!" – Tony said, and Annie started to cry

"Good! Because I am sick of it here" – and she walked away with tears streaming down her face

"What do you want from me? Don't turn your back on me, little lady.

Tell me what you want!" – Tony yelled, he was furious, how could a little girl make him so mad!

"My mom!" – and there it was, a thing Tony couldn't do anything, and they heard Annie ways to show her emotions, stomping the door, Tony started to feel really bad

"God… I don't know what to do" – He said sitting on the couch,covering his face with his hands, the arc reactor glowing in his face

"Tony…I-"

"I'm sorry Happy, she just don't get used to" – He smiled sadly to his long time friend and driver

"It's ok Mr. Stark I know how kids can be"

"Yeah Tony you use to do this when you we're her age"

"and now I know the karma does exist" – he laughed

"Do you want me to talk to her?" – Pepper offered

"No, I...- let her breath, I forgot how stressing is to be surrounded by people all the day, and besides I don't know what to say, it's not like I can bring Maya here, she hates me, I don't want to give her another reason to hate me more"

"Hate you?, she doesn't hate you Tony" – Rhodey said

"Rhodey, I left when she was pregnant, with my baby!, imagine how hard is that!, I wonder how many kids I have" – he chuckled – "I'm a moron"

"Don't be so hard on your self, , she's just mad, kids can be that way"

"kids, kids …" – an hour pass by and everyone left, so it was just Annie and Tony and well Jarvis –"Jarvis what is she doing?"

"She fall asleep sir"

"is she alright?" – Tony asked taking a cup of coffee

"She was crying, mumbling something, I didn't catch what was it" – Jarvis answered

"Oh… Jarvis can you contact her? Look for Maya Hansen" – The AI started to look but Jarvis couldn't find anything – "Alright Jarvis good night", - but Tony couldn't sleep so he get downstairs to the shop but he couldn't work on the suit neither, so he called Pepper

"Hi" – she answered

"I thought you would be sleep by now" – Tony smiled to himself – "Or what are you doing?" – he teased in a perverted voice

"tony!" – she laughed – "I thought you we're sad, and besides I couldn't sleep with what happened with you and Annie, it looked so hard, I mean I wouldn't stand a girl crying…"

"I am" – he said softly – "but you take this side of me!, it's like a part of me cant control" – he laughed sadly – "She cried all night and I couldn't contact Maya anywhere"

"Maybe Annie was right, no phone signal where she is" – She answered on the other line

"Maybe… she need's to go to with her mom, this is totally out of my league, only mothers can do this stuff"

"Not necessarily Tony, you're not that bad!, actually you surprised us" – she laughed making Tony smile – "I mean, it's true that mothers are definitely smarter and kinder… and funnier, and for the most part better at everything" – she laughed

"I got it, I got it I suck I know" – Tony said

"But can I tell you something?, I wouldn't underestimate the power of the father" – Pepper said

"The power of the father?"

"Sure, Dad's are great for picking you up and dusting you off, they give you the courage to do thing that you never thought you could, for example my father drive me to Stark Industries the first day, I was terrified to be the assistance of Tony Stark"

"Really?, Lucky for us he did"

"What?" – Pepper asked

"Nothing… thanks for picking me up, you always know how to do it"

"Just talk to her Tony, tell her that you're life before, was different that now, she will understand, talk to her"

"I'll try, good night Pepper"

"Good Night and Good luck Tony"

I did some research, Christine Everhart and Ryan Penagos actually work for the Daily Bulge which is the paper that Peter Parker works, J. Jonah Jameson is one of the former owners, besides other ones like Norman Osborn, John Jameson does 'exist' but he's not 12 years old, like here, he's bigger, he's a superhero too, (also known by the aliases **Man-Wolf**, **Stargod**, and **Colonel Jupiter**) I just know a little details of Marvel, I'm still learning (:

REVIEW PLEASE !


	5. Chapter 5

IRON MAN BELONGS TO MARVEL AND DISNEY

THE GAME PLAN BELONGS TO DISNEY

"Sir, miss potts it's in the kitchen she says that breakfast is ready"

"Tell Ms Potts that I'm not hungry"

"She say that she doesn't care"

"Is Annie up?"

"No sir, she's asleep"

"Right, tell Ms. Potts, than I'm on my way" – Tony cleaned his face and changed his shirt, he worked on the suit thinking what could he do, afraid to mess Annie's feelings again, after breakfast Tony went down to the shop again, and Pepper was killing time sending e-mails and talking with clients, Annie woke up and she felted like shit, she took a shower and started to pack her things she was going back, this wasn't going as she expected

"Tony go up and talk to her, she's been in her room all day"

"I'm not going to push anything Pepper"

"Amazing!, you both are acting like stubborn child's!"

"Well she gotta calm down" – Tony said under the hot-rod

"Sir if I must say… Ms. Hansen is packing her things"

"WHAT!" – Tony forgot he was under the hot rod and hit his head -, "Jarvis lock the house, make sure she doesn't come out, Ow"

"Yes sir" – Pepper ran upstairs to Annie's room

"No Pepper let me do it" – Tony smiled from behind

"Alright, but don't be a douche bag! She's 10, act as an adult just once!"

"Yeah yeah yeah" – he smiled, and knocked on Annie's door and try to open it

"Annie honey, please open the door" – Tony kindly said

"No, I don't want to see you!"

"Well what if you open the door with your eyes closed?" – the door opened, the first thing Tony saw was Annie's things ready to go, and Kleenex a lot of Kleenex – "That's better, Annie would you please talk to me"

"What do you want?, I'm going back to Spain, I want to go home" – Annie started to cry again

"Annie if it's...If it's what I said yesterday, honey, I didn't mean that"

"Whatever, I just want to go home, to Spain with my friends,I never should've come here" – Tony feel hurt

"Look I know I'm not the best role model but gimme me some time, at least wait until your mom get's back from Africa" – Annie finally looked at Tony

"I don't know…I-I really don't know" – she sighed

"Please stay, until we got to know each other better"

"On one condition" – she asked

"Tell me and we may negotiate"

"More freedom" – she said

"With at least 3 guards and done"

"Just One" – she smiled

"Two? Please for my sake"

"Just Happy and another dude?"

"Yes" – Tony smiled

"It's a deal" – she smiled

"Alright!, now come here you haven't eat anything since last night"

"Yeah, I'm starving, but can we go out? Mexican Food maybe?"

"I know a good Mexican restaurant, C'mon"

"Yes!, Can I drive?"

"No!" – Tony laughed

"So… " – Tony was trying to have a conversation with her

"Yup?"

"We made you on Valentines day I remember that perfectly!" – Tony laughed

"Okay I didn't need to know that…" – Annie laughed with him

"And… you mom, did she marry or-?"

"She date, but I think I scared them off, besides her work is everything for her" – The girl said looking at the huge buildings in LA

"Still researching with animals, and things"

"yup, but in different things, not just animals"

"Oh, that's nice I guess, she was working in Mexico the last time I knew about her, we where in the same place, but I was in vacations, Xel-ha"

"Yeah 6 years ago, I was there too, I was 4 I don't remember much" – she said – "But mom you we're far too drunk too remember, and she couldn't believe that… thay guy was Tony Stark, the Tony Stark that she dated…" – Tony blushed- "Then she bumped into Rhodey at one restaurant" – they stayed in silence

"I'm not the same man as 5 months ago, things changed in that cave, and I know what's important, and what's not"

"So you're saying that…?"

"That in the short time you have here, an all that is happening, you became important to me and I want to know you a little better"

"That would be alright I guess" – she smiled to him

"That's great! let's eat some tacos shall we?"

"Yay!" – Every worker on the Mexican restaurant greeted Tony, they we're used to him, being there –

"Want something more ? – an employee asked

"No thank you Pedro, I can eat anymore, and you darling?"

"No it's ok, gracias!" – she answered, the employee laughed

"Alright, see you next time!" – Tony and Annie left the Mexican restaurant and went shopping

"Can we go to a FAO store?"

"What do you want?"

"you have a wii at home right?"

"Yup a 360, DS, PSP, PS3, Anything you want"

"Sweet! then I want the AC/DC new guitar hero, and a couple of books, if you gonna keep me lock most of the day I better have something to do!" – they went to the toy store, and Tony feeled like a child again

"Now I do find an excuse to buy toys again, without Pepper scolding me" – he smiled to Annie - - "Want anything in special besides the new guitar hero game?"

"I dunno how much can I expend?"

"There's no limit" – He smiled

"Mom is gonna kill me!, she never let me spend so much in anything"

"You deserve this kid besides half of that stuff is mine!, my parents use to bribe me with things, well my mom, my father was never around, he was too busy at his job"

"Tell me about them" – Annie smiled, opening another bag of candies

"My mom was very sweet, but she was always busy, I kinda start forgetting them, I mean I was 17 when then die, I do remember the most important things, for example, your grandmother swear I was a girl so she bet with Obadiah, he still laughs at that… once I ran away like you, and it was the worst day ever" – Tony laughed scooping his ice-cream.

"Why?"

"I was the son of Howard and Maria Stark, they're shadow, everyone no matter what, recognizes me, Dad send me to military school in New Mexico, worst year of my life, I was used to get things easily, I learn a few things there" – the time passed and it was time for them to come home

"I went border school too, in Switzerland, Le chatelard, last year, It was so boring, but I make good friends in there" – Tony smiled

"Yeah, so you speak French, English and Spanish"

"And a little Latin" – she laughed

"Alright Annie take a shower and then to the bed" – Tony said putting her bags in the living room

"Yup" – she said getting upstairs, but she headed back to hug Tony – "Thank you" – the feeling that Tony feel was overwhelming he started to feel tears in his eyes

"You're welcome sweetie it was a wonderful day" – she nodded and walked away to her room, so did Tony he was exhausted

And the night turned into day, Annie asked Tony if she could bring some friends that we're in California, Tony agreed, the mansion was coming more familiar and not the _typical_ bachelor billionaire mansion…

"Tony we're ordering pizza want some?" – Annie asked besides her we're two of her best friends

"Yup, meat a lot of meat, and a coke" – he smiled to her, she walked away asking Jarvis to order the pizza

"You call your dad Tony?" – a girl asked

"Yeah…, c'mon let's go back to the pool" – Rhodey came and saw all the girls, he laughed to himself

"I didn't know you left the weapons to open a facility day care"

"Ha-ha so funny" – Tony grinned

"So this is…" – Rhodey asked looking at a robotic hand a robotic red hand, guessing it was the suit

"This is just a part the rest of it it's locked away" – Tony smiled to him - "What are they doing?"

"Making a mess, like kids do"

"C'mon you know, she's no normal kid" – He laughed

"I know that, after all she's your kid"

"I'm pretty normal thank you"

"Yeah starting by your nerdy IQ and your bank account"

"I don't have bank account, I keep my money under my bed" – Tony laughed

"Sir Ms. Hansen says that Pizza its here"

"Tell her I'm on my way"

"Yes sir"

"Wow she controls you like you we're silly putty"

"No she's not, I just like her, that's all"

"Yeah right" – Rhodey laughed pressing the elevator button

"Use the stairs lazy ass"

"Oh no, being an Uncle it's hard" – the elevator doors opened and Rhodey stepped in – "He's changing, that cave make him change" – Rhodey said to himself, remembering how Tony's life have changed in this couple of months – "Good for him, this is good for him" – he smiled and the elevator door's opened, there in the top of the staircase was a man with shock all over his face, the music was blasting really hard

"ANNIE! WHERE ARE YOU!" – Tony shouted, Rhodey couldn't hear anything the music was so loud that the windows where buzzing – "ANNIE!"

"_I'm feeling like a star, you cant stop my shinin,I'm lovin cloud nine, my heads in the sky, I'm solo I'm ridin solo __Riding solo, soooooloooo, yeah it's like S... O... L... O... S... O... L... O... S... O... L... O..., Living my life and got stress nomore__"_ - the girls sang

"Hey Tony Stark!" - – a Californian boy said

"Where's my daughter?" – Tony said grabbing the boy by the shirt

"Dude chillax I don't even know who's hosting the party!, I was down there surfing and I came!" – An irritated boy slammed getting away from Tony

"Jarvis shut the music off"

"Yes Sir" – and then the music shut off and everyone started exclaiming

"JARVIS TURN ON THE MUSIC!" – Annie shouted from outside

"I cant miss Hansen orders from your father"

"Damn…I thought he was on the workshop" – Annie said standing up she was wearing a couple of Daisy dukes and a bikini top

"Don't you try to ran away!" – Tony said standing behind Annie

"I swear it was a couple of my friends and then a boy entered and asked if he and his friends come down and –"

"I don't care, I WANT EVERYONE OUTSIDE THIS HOUSE IN 10 SECONDS!"

"Dude you cant turn down a party it's uncool" – a surfer boy said

"I don't care it's my house I can do whatever I want _dude_" – Tony said looking at the guy

"It's your place? Sweet" – they we're older than her, she was 10, what a 16 year old was doing here?

"This is Colonel James Rhodes, if anyone besides and Ms. Hansen is standing here in this private property will be coming with me to join the Air Force" – Rhodey said "10" – everyone started to run away

"Before you start yelling, It wasn't my fault!" – Annie smiled to him

"I know… I know that this thing can get out of control,…just go to your room"

"Tony… remember what your mother used to do when this happened?" – Rhodey said to his best friend, Tony smiled and nodded

"Annie I'm gonna do the same thing my mom used to do"

"What?"

"Clean the kitchen and the pool"

"WHAT!, IT'S HUGE!"

"yeah, that's what I used to say, and …put some clothes on"

"You're my sweet Uncle Rhodey you're supposed to spoil me!, not telling him to ground me!"

"Yeah well… I used to clean to, Maria wasn't merciful" – Tony laughed

"Just clean the kitchen" – Stark said, Annie sighed

"It's fair I guess, but I didn't even know them" – she whispered the last part walking to the kitchen

"Don't spoil her too much, we don't want a mini version of Paris Hilton running in the street's" – Rhodey laughed

"ya acabe de limpiar la cocina, ¿algo mas?" – Annie asked in spanish, she was tired

"Nope" – Tony said under the hot-rod

"I'm going to sleep" – the girl said

"It's 6:00 o'clock, don't go to sleep, because you're gonna wake up too early"

"So? I'm gonna stay in my room"

"No you're not, you're gonna be wandering around the house and making noise"

"Probably, but nothing wakes you up though"

"Go watch TV Annie, don't go to sleep yet" – Tony laughed

"Yeah yeah yeah, It's not my fault if I fall asleep!" – Annie said annoyed

Four hours past by and Tony didn't notice, it was now 10:00 o' clock , he started to fix the Cobra he crushed, he cleaned his face and hands and went upstairs to grab a snack, and found Annie watching Casablanca

"Great you didn't fall asleep"

"I cannot fall asleep, if I watch an old movie, like this"

"Why?, I know it's a great movie, but after a while they get boring"

"I dunno, maybe because it was harder to make a simply movie just like that, it was the 40's, I like the forties" – they stayed in silence, watching the movie

"When you're mother walked out on _me_, I watched this movie, because deep inside me, I was feeling so identified with Rick Blaine" – He suddenly said chewing Annie's M&M cookie's

"Why?" – she said taking the cookies out of his hand

"Because I couldn't believe that someone walked out on me!, I was Tony Stark for god sake's, …I was such an Idiot"

"Yeah you we're"

"Hey!, you're suppose to say, 'No, you we're not, you we're a great guy, besides you we're lonely'"

"I was not alive!, besides yeah you we're, you we're a jerk 6, 5 months ago"

"Yeah I was" – Tony said laughing to himself – "Do you have any pictures of you when you we're a baby?"

"Yup"

"Can I see them?"

"Yeah… they're in my room, let me bring them"

"Ok" – he smiled to her, she ran to her room, and soon she was back with an album

"Do you always carry an album with you?"

"No I hoped you asked to see the pics" – Annie bited her lower lip, she blushed

"Well let's see them" – Tony laughed, it was a scrapbook, he opened and say 'First day at home' and there it was a baby with blonde hair

"Hey! you we're blonde as a baby, like me"

"Yeah my hair started to get darker when I was like 6" – and there was another pic with her first tooth

"I would be so different if I had known about you" – Tony smiled to his daughter

"Maybe, who knows, maybe mom would be happier, maybe-

"No Annie I'm sure she loves you no matter what"

"I'm sure she does, I'm just saying that I was a constant reminder of you, and she loved you and she couldn't stand the idea that you and her we're no longer together and that you we're so different" – Tony sadly smiled she was right, he started thinking what would he do if he had a baby of someone who hurt her and loved her at the same time so much?

"I'm sorry we we're looking for different things, I was ready to take the company and we lived in a different country, I was a mess"

"Yeah, I would be different, I'm sure I wouldn't be so… How do I say this… I'm sure I wouldn't be so bitchy" – she laughed

"You're not… well sometimes you are" – they laughed and continued looking at pictures, Tony took a couple for himself and the night went on

"Sir it's 3:00 am in the morning I recommend going to sleep"

"Geez, Thank's Jarvis, Well why don't we go to bed?, Good night Annie"

"Good Night Tony"

Tony slept a couple of hours, before a nightmare woke him up, he showered and headed to his personal gym, Pepper came and Tony read and signed some documents, Annie woke up, ate something and me went to sleep again

"Wake up sleepy head" – Tony said thru the speaker - "It's 4:00 pm already!"

"I'm resting my eyes" – the cocky girl said

"Let's go out for a swim shall we, the surf conditions are good"

"I cant surf, I don't know how"

"I teach you, it's easy, now shower, be ready in half an hour"

"Yup" – Annie said jumping out of bed

"Y' sure you know how to do this?" – Annie said getting nervous, Tony was swimming up to catch a wave

"I've been doing this my whole life kiddo"

"Yeah, but not with me, what if I drown!"

"I'm not gonna let you drown!,You… scared of the water Annie?"

"IM NOT SCARED! AND NOT BY THE WATER!"

"If you say so" – Tony said getting up

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"

"WHOA WHOA WHOA DON'T PULL ME!" – and they went down

"Tony!" – Annie screamed

"Well you pull me!, I was doing fine!" – he laughed – "Are you scared?"

"A little ok, I like to know where I'm standing, and here I cant see anything" – Annie said swimming next to the board where Tony was sitting, and he pulled her up to the board with him, she was wearing a bikini top and board shorts

"You're ok?" – Tony asked

"Yeah… Let's try again" - she smiled

"Ok, but don't pull me" – he laughed

"Quite a scene huh?" – Rhodey said to Pepper, they we're watching Annie and Tony surfing, well Tony was surfing or trying to he was falling down because of Annie pulling him down

"Yes…It's incredible how much he changed" – Pepper smiled to herself

"Who would say Tony would be a natural good father" – Rhodes laughed – "The worst thing is that both are so look alike, and they don't even notice"

"Yes, it's just that, it's just that I feel something is wrong, and with Tony working on that damned suit I don't know what is it"

"That thing, I don't want to know a thing" – He said - "Let's go"

"Where?"

"Down there, with Annie and his dad" – Rhodey laughed again, Pepper protested saying that she was working on something, but the colonel dragged her to the kitchen, they set up a picnic and went to the beach with Tony and his daughter

"Rhodey!" – Stark exclaimed dragging Annie along with him out of the water – "Good God what do we have here!"

"We thought maybe you we're hungry" – Pepper smiled to the girl, she looked away

"And you we're right" – Tony said shaking his hair like a wet dog

"TONY!" – Pepper and Rhodey said covering they're faces, Annie laughed

"Sorry" – he grinned

"…You big kid!" – Pepper said cleaning her face

"So what do you got?" – Tony asked sitting in the sand, everyone stared at the Arc Reactor – "Look's weird huh?, If you want I can put a shirt on" – He said to his friends and daughter

"I don't mind" – Annie smiled to him, biting a sandwich

"Me neither, but it's hard not to look at it" – Rhodey laughed

"Imagine that is a night light" – Tony laughed

"What does it feel?" – Pepper asked taking out a sandwich for Tony

"Now?, nothing, when I woke up in the cave, hurted like hell and it was infected but I negotiated the medicine" – he said eating his sandwich careless about his situations, now everyone stared at him including Annie, Pepper and Rhodey

"Man… you sure you don't want to talk about it?"

"I already said No, I know where I'm standing" – Tony harshly said to Rhodey

"Tony you never talked to anyone"

"He talked with me" – Annie said looking at the sunset, both Rhodey and Pepper looked at her, it was her last week here, when did Annie and Tony started talking so much?, at first Tony didn't care much about her he was obsessed with the suit, Tony looked at the girl and then at the sunset, he took Annie's hand and smiled, Pepper smiled she was a bit jealous but she was happy for Tony finally someone who understand without thinking the situation that much, Rhodey was right, they we're so look alike physically, emotionally and in so many things other things… both we're stubborn and big kids, Tony looked at Annie and notice that her knee was bleeding

"Why didn't you tell me you we're hurt!" – Tony said taking her in his arms

"It's just a scratch from the sand!, it's nothing!, put me down now!"

"No we have to clean that, It's gonna get infected" – Tony said walking to the mansion

"It's nothing please put me down" – Annie begged – "Please at least let me walk" – and Tony put her down without letting her hand go

"Let's go"

"We'll be back in a minute" – Tony smiled to Rhodey and Pepper they laughed, Annie's expression was priceless, she was clearly irritated

"Ow, don't- don't put that it's gonna hurt!" – Annie said pushing Tony's hand with the Neosporin

"Stay still it will be over soon, I promise"

"Im 10 not 4, and I'm not stupid I know that is gonna hurt you're making such a big thing for a little cut, that's not even a cut, it's a scratch"

"Yes I know but still can get infected" – he looked at Annie's eyes, Annie looked at Tony and he pushed the button of the Neosporin while Annie was distracted

"OWWWWWW SHIT!, WHY DID YOU DO THAT!" – Tony had to laugh at that

"Oh my God it actually works, well Pepper do that with me the night of the benefit ball room" – he whispered the last part

"What?" – Annie said getting the band-aid

"Nothing"

"Oh don't lie I saw the two of you, dancing, and it was… nice, at least she's not one of those whores you used to drag here, eww"

"Hey watch that mouth, but thank you" – he blushed

"You're blushing?"

"I'm not!"

"Yes you are, don't denied it!"

"Okay I may be, but I don't do it often"

"Don't worry I'm not gonna run to the press" – she laughed – "Let's go back so I can pull you down again"

"You we're doing that on purpose?"

"Uh not I might me a little scared of water, and I dont know how to surf, I only play Polo and I'm great at snowboarding"

"Great because I own a house at Colorado, why don't we go next week?"

"I…"

"-oh yeah you are…going back to Spain" – Tony sadly said – "Lets go back"


	6. Chapter 6

BELONGS TO DISNEY AND MARVEL

"C'mon Darling we are going out" – Tony said knocking on her door

"Where are we going?" – Annie answered

"I'm up for junk food and a movie, you?"

"Always" – she smiled, and went to her walk-in nearly empty closet to put a pair of converse snickers

"I'll wait for you in the car"

"Yeah yeah yeah" – she said, she finished and the runned to the car

"Wow, you finished the cobra!"

"Yup!" – he said, and the car roared to life

"Can I drive?"

"You know what the answer is"

"I know I was just teasing you" – the girl laughed, and Tony and Annie drive away to the hot Malibu city

"I really need to talk to your mom"

"Uhm…why?" - Annie said getting nervous

"Because I want to make you a official Stark, besides I want you to go to college to MIT, because I don't know maybe someday you will take my place at Stark Industries"

"I'm not sure about that, I'm sure I cant control that"

"I did it, and if I could say, I did it pretty damn good, for a while" – both chuckled

"But you watched your father working I only been three times and in your office"

"I have faith in you, besides you still have to go to college, and live and travel a couple of years before I retire"

"You could retire when you we're 26 and you would still having billions"

"Maybe, … Let's go to catch a movie, it's been years since I've been in a cinema" – Annie nodded and Tony changed they're course

"What are we watching?" – The girl asked she looked smaller than she was

"Transformers!"

"Hell no!, Let's go see… Charlie and the chocolate factory"

"Hell no!"

"Why not?, the plot is great and it's Johnny depp!"

"It's a kid's movie!"

"But… you own me, I-I never saw a movie with my father as a kid" – she sadly said

"Annie!" – He whined

"Please?" – she said making a pout

"If you say a word about this I swear"

"YAY!" – she smiled – "Revenge for the Neosporin"

"You evil little girl!, you're still a kid besides" – he smiled

"See that wasn't so bad!"

"Actually, no it wasn't so bad, but I'm still hungry"

"hungry?, you ate my candies, popcorn and drank my soda"

"No I didn't, I pay for them, they we're mine" – he laughed, pulling Annie's big ribbon

"Hey!" – someone yelled and then a flash came out of nowhere

"Great…" – Tony mumbled – "Guys please?" – but the paparazzi's didn't leave - "C'mon honey" – Stark said to Annie taking her hand, walking to the car, he opened the door for Annie and he walked all around to get in, it seemed like a million miles, Tony was mad, both we're serious

"I didn't see them, I'm sorry" – she apologized for nothing, he sighed and stopped the car

"No, we both know it's not your fault, we we're having a great time and they messed up" – and they went home, Annie was playing the brand new piano in the back part of the house, and Tony was in the workshop, it was only 5:00 pm

Tony was working on the suit downthere on the workshop

"Jarvis is Pepper here?" – Tony knew so well when Pepper was home

"Yes Sir, she's upstairs" – he smiled

"Put the intercom" – and he waited for the little noise that the intercom make, Pepper was upstairs checking some papers, and signing some check's, when the intercome sounded

"Hey. You busy?,You mind if I send you on an errand?"

"No no at all" – she hung up and went downstairs finding Tony working on that suit, he stand up from he was sitting took something and walked to Pepper

"I need you to go to my office, you're going to hack into the mainframe

and you're going to retrieve all, the recent shipping manifests.

This is a lock chip, this'll get you in, it's probably under Executive Files, If not, they put it on a ghost drive, in which case you need to look for the lowest numeric heading" – Tony said to Pepper, she was stunned, hacking into his own computer?

"And what do you plan to do with this information if I bring it back here?" – Pepper curiously asked

"Same drill, They've been dealing under the table, and I'm going to stop them, I'm going to find my weapons and destroy them" – she said getting irritated

"Tony, you know that I would help you with anything, but I cannot help you if you're going to start all of this again" – Pepper said

"There is nothing except this" – he looked at her - There's no art opening, There is no benefit, there is nothing to sign!" – he made a pause and sighed – "There is the next mission and nothing else"

"Is that so?, Well then I quit" – Pepper said throwing the lock chip and started to walk away but then Tony started to say something

"You stood by my side all these years while I reaped the benefits of destruction and now that I'm trying to protect the people that I put in harm's way,you're going to walk out?" – Tony said sitting he couldn't believe Pepper answer she never said no to him, she stood there for anything

"You got a daughter now, that is upstairs thinking of you!, You're going to kill yourself Tony, I'm not going to be a part of it" – she argued walking away

"I shouldn't be alive, unless it was for a reason…, I'm not crazy Pepper, I just finally know what I have to do…, I know in my heart it's the right" – in her heart she knew she was wrong making this decision but he was always right at least in a part, she sighed and forgot about the consequences, she took the lock chip

"You're all I have, too, you know?" – she walked away saying goodbye to Annie who was playing video games, she arrived at Stark Industries and entered to Tony's huge office and went straight to his computer, and connected the chip lock and the she was into the files, amazed that Tony was right, who would change this… so she looked peeked into the files and find one that seemed strange enough.

"Sector 16?, What are you up to, Obadiah?" – she clicked on various file and then a video opened with some guys talking in another language and then someone in the middle with a bag on his head, she translated the video and restarted again

"_You did not tell us that the target you paid us to kill was the great"_ – the guy took the mask off the other guy – _"Tony Stark"_ – Pepper gasped, what was this doing here?

"_As you can see, Obadiah Stane…" – _The kidnapper said

"Oh my God" – she thought, he was right!

"… _your deception and lies will cost you dearly, the price to kill Tony Stark has just gone up" - _ Pepper was stunned with the video that didn't notice that the same guy who paid someone to kill Tony was standing in the door, she started the copying

"So, what are we going to do about this?" – Obadiah said, making Pepper jump, he walked to the place where Tony kept his whisky – "I know what are you going through, Pepper" – he smiled, pouring whisky in a glass – "Tony, He always gets the good stuff doesn't he?" – Pepper smiled – "I was so happy when he came home, It was like we got him back from the dead, … Now I realize well, Tony never really did come home, did he?, He left a part of himself in that cave, … breaks my heart" – Obie seemed like a good guy,he loved Tony since he was a kid, so why he was doing this?

"Well… he's a complicated person, He's been through a lot, I think he'll be alright" – she said eyeing the screen, it was almost over

"You are… a very rare woman, Tony doesn't know how lucky he is" - Obadiah said sitting on the edge of the desk

"Thank you… thanks" – Pepper said almost blushing, the copying ended and Pepper desconected the lock chip from the computer with the Paper covering it – "I'd better get back there" – she said standing up gathering her things and walked away

"Is that today Paper?" – Obadiah asked from behind

"Yes" – Pepper answered, did he saw anything suspicious?

"Do you mind?" – he said getting closer to her

"Not at all" – she smiled to him, giving the Paper hiding the lock chip

"Puzzle" – he smiled to her

"Of course" – and she walked to the parking lot

"Take care" – Obadiah said, then she saw agent Coulson from the… oh yeah, the Strategic Homeland Intervention, Enforcement and Logistics Division

"Ms. Potts? We had an appointment, did you forget about our appointment?" – he said getting up

"Nope, right now, come with me" – she said walking faster

"Right now?" – Coulson asked

"Yeah walk with me" – Pepper said walking faster

"Okay…" – Obadiah was looking at them from upstairs, 'he seen it, he now's', Pepper thought

"I'm going to give you the meeting of your life, your office"

Tony was waiting a call from Pepper anything, Annie was in her room packing, everything was really quiet, and then the phone started ringing, Tony pick it up and saw that it was Pepper, he answered but then a buzz sounded, and he couldn't breather, his vision was clouding, it was that thing he and Obadiah created causing a paralysis, he couldn't stranded anymore and he starting falling but someone catch him a cold hand, it was Obie with Ear plugs

"Breathe" – He said – "Easy, easy" – he said shutting the advise off and taking the ear plugs away – "You remember this one, right?", it's a shame the government didn't approve it, there so many applications for causing short-term-paralysis,… Tony when I ordered the hit on you, I worried that I was killing the golden goose, but, you see, it was just fate that you survived that, you had one last golden egg to give" – he said taking out something, a kind of claw, from a bag –"Do you really think that just because you have an idea, it belongs to you? your father, he helped give us the atomic bomb. now, what kind of world would it be today if he was as selfish as you?" - then he twisted the 'claw' in top of the arc reactor, taking Tony's 'heart' out - "Oh, it's beautiful. Tony, this is your Ninth Symphony, What a masterpiece, Look at that, This is your legacy, A new generation of weapons with this at its heart, weapons that will help steer the world back on course, put the balance of power in our hands, The right hands, I wish you could've seen my prototype, It's not as...Well, not as conservative as yours"

Tony couldn't move and breathe but he didn't care all he could think of what the girl that was upstairs waiting for him, and Pepper why would he send her to do this?, Why he put her in such a risk?, ' please don't make a sound Annie, please don't come downstairs' – Tony prayed, but it seems that luck wasn't on his side this time… Annie's steps we're loud, she loved making noise

"Tony my new clothes wont fit in the suitcase I bring, could you please let me borr-" – she stopped talking when she saw Tony and Obadiah with the reactor in his hands, Tony was barely breathing and he was pale too pale for her own likely – "Put the arc reactor back you big moron he can die!" – she started to get closer to Obadiah but he putted the ear plugs back and the advise started buzzing and Annie went down easily she was a petite girl after all, tall but petite…

"too bad you had to involve Pepper and sweet little Annie in this, I would have preferred that they lived" – He joked, picking Annie in his arms and walking out, Tony was gonna kill him, how could he? She was a girl that didn't know about everything, he tried to get up but he fell, so he crawled and went to the elevator to the workshop all he could think was Annie and Pepper… and the old reactor the 'Proof that Tony Stark has a heart'

Rhodey was heading home when suddenly Pepper called him, she was talking too fast, he couldn't understand all of it

"Pepper slow down, … why would Obadiah-" – he asked but Pepper didn't let him speak much – "Okey where's Tony now?"

"I don't know he's not answering his phone and I cant involve Annie in this, please go over there and make sure everything's okay"

"Yeah sure, just calm down, I'm sure everything is fine" – he assured

"Thank you Rhodey" – and she hung up, Coulson gathered a couple of agents and take them with him and Pepper – "I know a shortcut" – she said to agents getting in the car

Obadiah arrived at Stark Industries and headed to sector 16, he strapped Annie so she wouldn't make any noise or problems, she was handful just like Tony, she was waking up

"Stay here, kid, and don't you dare to make a move" – Obie said, Annie opened her eyes and she didn't recognize where was she, until she saw Obadiah back working on a computer, she tried to get up, but the straps we're to hard, it was hurting, he tried to make noise but her mouth was cover with a tape, she started screaming, and Obadiah looked at her

"So you wake up huh?,… I'm sorry Daddy's not here to save you" – he laughed, Annie looked at him and mumbled something – "If you behave I may let you live or sending you to a far away dessert just like you're father, what do you think?, you're mother didn't complain much when I tried to kill you, she get away, hide you and she shut up, just like you will little prick" – Annie started to cry, he was the reason she didn't have Tony in her life earlier on, he knew everything from the start… and now she was about to die, she breathed trying to calm down, and thinking where was she, she could be anywhere, but she hear the buzz of the big reactor, she was in Stark Industries, she tried to move again – "I TOLD YOU TO STAY STILL!" – Obadiah grabbed her from the shirt and throw her to the wall hitting Annie on the head, making a big cut, she start to bleed a lot, the girl tried to keep her eyes opened, but it was hard – "Want to know the best part girl?, 6 and half years ago, Maya came to Malibu and tried to contact Tony, she told me she wasn't afraid, and she wasn't, she wanted to tell him about you, I couldn't let that thing happened, I told her to go back to Spain with you, and she listen, but she tried to contact Tony anyway he almost reach her by Pepper, I warned her, but she didn't listen, I didn't need another Stark running around, she told me that your father needed to know about you, she didn't left me a choice kid, so I paid to someone to make it look like a car accident" – No… this couldn't be true, NO NO NO!, Obadiah killed her mother 6 years ago, Why? Why she was suffering this, why she? She didn't do anything wrong!, Annie started to cry harder, it was all his fault, Maya was dead because of Obadiah, no… Maya was dead, because Annie asked her to see Tony, she was responsible for her mom death, she cried and cried, and then she passed out from the pain and the loss of blood

The elevator doors opened and Tony crawled to where the old arc reactor was, but it was too high and he didn't have any strength left… it was too late, he couldn't warn Pepper or save Annie, she was innocent she didn't have the fault that Obadiah was after him…, and he might killed her, it was all his fault, he should have die in that cave… , he couldn't reach the arc reactor so he lay there in the workshop floor, thinking how he killed his own daughter and Pepper, then a robotic sound was made and the arc reactor was on the floor, Dummy was doing something right after all, Tony smiled at him – "Good boy" - his old companions after all this years, we're there for him, he broke the glass of the box against the hard floor, he took all the strength he could and he put the reactor where was supposed to be, In the hole in the middle of his chest, he couldn't get up, and he passed out

Obadiah finished the suit, he inserted the arc reactor and the suit was finished, he looked at it, and then at the bleeding girl lying at the floor, she was dying slowly in his father company…

"Jarvis please open up it's Colonel Rhodes" – A rushed Rhodey said, putting his finger on the glass where Jarvis checked the finger print, the door opened

"Tony?" – he started shouting, but no one made a reply – "Tony? Annie?" – he ran to the rooms and find no one, so he went outside – "Annie sweetie are you there?, Tony?" and finally he made his way to the shop, he introduced his code, and entered but no one was there, until he saw Tony lying on the floor – "TONY!"

Tony felt that someone was shaking him, he started to opening his eyes, but he knew it was too late, Annie and Pepper we're dead by now - "C'mon Tony open you're eyes I know you can!" – Rhodey begged

"Where's my daughter and Pepper?" – He whispered

"Pepper said Annie was with you,…and Pepper is fine, she's with five agents, they're about to arrest Obadiah" – Wait if Pepper was alive maybe Annie was alive too, he opened his eyes and looked at Rhodey

"That's not going to be enough" – Tony said getting up with help from Rhodey

"Jarvis please prepare to suit me up"

"Right Sir" – the faithful AI answered

"Section 16, section 16, there it is!" – Pepper said putting her key in the lector, she did it a couple of times but it was not working, all the agent we're behind her – "My key's not working it's not opening the door" - Agent Coulson take out something from his pocket and stick it on the door

"Oh, Wow!, what's that?, it's like, a little device, it's like a thing that's going to pick the lock?" – she asked curiously

"You might want to take a few steps back" – an agent said , taking Pepper off guard, she ran covering her ears and the she heard a little boom, but Obadiah heard it too and he started to suit up

"That's the coolest thing I've ever seen" – Rhodey exclaimed looking at the metal alloy suit

"Not bad, huh?, let's do it" – He said closing the mask

"You need me to do anything else?" – Rhodey asked

"Keep the skies clear" – Tony's robotic voice sounded, and he flied away

"Damn!" – Rhodey exclaimed turned back and saw one of Tony's unfinished suits, the Mark III – "Next time, baby"

The door opened and the agents from the Strategic Homeland Intervention, Enforcement and Logistics Division entered first and then Pepper, they walked around the sector 16 and found the Mark I, but they tought it was Obadiah suit

"Look's like you were right, he was building a suit" – Coulson said to Pepper

"I thought it'd be bigger" – Pepper said

"Coulson there's a girl here!" – an agent said – "she's loosing too much blood" – Pepper turned to look at the girl, but then she heard another noise, she looked and then a couple of robotic eyes glowed and then Obadiah was shooting everywhere Pepper started to run and her cell phone started ringing, it was Tony

"Jarvis track Annie's cell phone signal please"

"It's at home Sir" – Jarvis answered

"Damn…, How do you think the Mark one chest piece is going to hold up?" – Tony asked it was an old reactor

"The suit's at 48% power and falling, sir, that chest piece was never designed for sustained flight"

"Keep me posted, and call Pepper" – she answered

"Pepper!" – Tony said relieved

"Tony!, Tony are you okay?"

"I'm fine, is Annie with you please tell me you are with her" – Tony desperately begged

"No she's not with me, I'm sorry, but Obadiah, he's gone insane" – Tony sighed

"I know, Listen you'd better get out of here"

"He built a suit" – Pepper started not listening she was now out, in the parking lot

"Get out of there right now!" – Tony screamed to Pepper getting closer to Stark Industries, then Pepper began too feel the earth was shaking and she turned, the ground started to quake, and a robotic hand came out of there, the gigantic suit started to make some noise and a weapon was about to be fired right in front of Pepper face

"You're services are no longer required" – the robot said

"STANE!" – Tony screamed hitting Obadiah, bringing him down, they crushed the wall and they went right at the free way, Tony was in the floor, when he saw Obadiah with an Audi in his hands

"I love this suit" – Obadiah said throwing the car at Tony – "Collateral damage, Tony!"

"Divert Power to chest RT" – Tony said, at the same time Stane throwed the car filled with passengers Tony shoot, Stane flew to another part and hit a car with the suit, Tony catch the car, but he wasn't strong enough to hold it in the air

"Power reduced to 19%" – Jarvis reminded Tony, Stark put the car in the road and the lady that was driving it, pressed the gas

"Lady!" – she was crushing Tony – "No, no, no, no, no, no!" – He let the car go and it run over Tony, Obadiah ran to Tony and picked him up and throwed him to the ground really hard and then he started to crush Tony's suit with his foot, picked him up again and throw Tony to a bus

"For 30 years, I've been holding you up!, I build this company for nothing! Nothing is going to stand in my way, least of all you or your little prick daughter" – Obadiah suit shoot a missile to the bus and Tony went up in the air with the force of the explosion but he didn't went down, he flew he stand in the air looking at Obadiah – "Impressive, you've upgraded your armor, I've made some upgrades of my own" – and Obadiah suit started to fly

"Sir, it appears that his suit can fly" – The AI announced

"Duly noted Jarvis, take me to maximum altitude"

"With only 15% power the odds of reaching that…"

"I know the math, Annie taught me a lesson remember? Do It!"

"Sir, you're not going to believe this, that things is back" – an air force reclute announced

"Get me major Allen, scramble the jets!" – They're head officer ordered, the soldier picked up the telephone

"Not necessary, people, just a training exercise" – Rhodey said taking the telephone, shutting down the call

"Yes Sir"

"13% percent power, Sir"

"Climb!"

"11% percent"

"Keep going"

"7% percent"

"Just leave it on the screen!" – an occupied Tony ordered - "Stop telling me!" – and then Obadiah pulled the suit leg down

"You had a great idea Tony, but my suit is more advanced in every way!" – he said grabbing Tony's neck

"How do you solve the icing problem?" – he said remembering Annie's lessons –

"Icing problem?" – a confused and a frozed Obadiah asked

"Might want to look into it" – Tony hit Obie in the head and his enemie fell

"2% percent, we are now running on emergency back up problem" – then Tony went down

"Potts?, have you find Annie?" – said Tony when he was on his knees

"Tony! Oh,my God, are you okay?, no no I haven't seen Annie"

"Alright, I'm almost out of power, I've got to get out of this thing, I'll be right there"

Obadiah attacked Tony from the back and tried to get him, but Tony went up and hit him, and Obie grabbed him and crushed him

"Nice try" – Obie said

"Weapons status?" – Tony asked

"Repulsors offline, missiles offline" – Jarvis answered, Tony started to feel the pressure of Obadiah's suit

"Flares!" – and the flares went down against Obie

"Very clever Tony"

"Potts?" – he said catching his breath, hiding behind a wall

"Tony?"

"This isn't working, we're going to have overload the reactor and blast the roof"

"Well, how are you going to do that?"

"You're going to do it" – Tony answered – "Go to the central console, open up all the circuits, … when I get clear of the roof, I'll let you know, you're going to hit the master bypass button, it's going to fry everything up here"

"Okay I'm going now"

"Make sure you wait till I clear the rood, I'll buy you some time" – and he ran to Obadiah, he started to pull some wired – "This looks important!" – he joked

"I never had a taste for this sort of thing, but I must admit I'm deeply enjoying the suit" – he said taking Tony's out of his shoulders, throwing him to the middle of the roof, Obadiah have the helmet, the helmet big enough to fit in his big head… – "You finally outdid yourself Tony!, you'd have made your father proud"

"It's ready get Tony! Get off the roof" – Pepper alerted – "Tony"

"How ironic, trying to rid the world of weapons you gave it it's best one ever!"

"Pepper!" – Tony said

"And now I'm going to kill you with it!" – Tony looked at Obadiah, then he started to shoot, but Tony covered himself with his arm, but roof glass broken

"You ripped out my targeting system!" – Obadiah said looking at Tony hanging in the roof

"Time to hit the button!" – Stark said

"You told me not to!" – Pepper screamed the reactor was overloaded about to exlplode

"Hold still you little prick, you move just like that brat of yours" – Obadiah laughed

"Just do it" – Tony screamed, he was about to fall into it

"You'll die"

"Push it!" - and Pepper pushed the button, Tony was pushed behind by the force and Obadiah was sucked into the blast sending him down

"Tony, oh my God" – but the reactor was off, Pepper eyes we're filled with tears

"Ms. Potts agents found Annie, they toke her to the hospital she was loosing too much blood" – Agent Coulson said getting close to Stark and Annie

"We have to take Tony too"

"I wanna see her" – Tony whispered, his reactor started to glow, lightly but still

"Tony open your eyes, C'mon" – she begged

"Just a minute" – he said trying to get up

"How do I take you off this suit?"

"Just help me stand up, I'll do it, Ow, push the sides of the chest, it should come off" – Tony said closing his eyes because of the pain he felt on the arm

Now they we're in the ER waiting for any news, Tony was walking side to side, trying to open the door from Annie's hospital room

"Mr. Stark please sit down, I'll show you the family waiting room"- A nurse said

"It's ok, I want to be here" – Tony answered he was now with a cast in his arm

"Tony sit down, if they don't come out, it's because she's alright"

"She loose too many blood, but it's going to be alright, they're going to take good care of her"

"I don't know why, you don't let me transfuse blood, she's my blood type after all"

"We find something in your blood, Mr. Stark, and we're not sure what it is, but she's okay now, she's just weak"

"then why don't you let me see her?" – Tony asked

"She needs to rest" – she kindly said, Rhodey, Happy and Pepper we're waiting in the other room, and then Tony joined them, they waited for half and hour

"Anna Hansen father?" – a doctor asked walking in the room, Tony, Pepper, Rhodey, and Happy get up, but only Tony came to the doctor

"I'm her dad" – he said, the doctor looked stunned, Tony Stark…

"Mr. Stark your daughter is responding well to the treatment, we're going to keep her overnight, just to be sure" – the doctor smiled to him

"Thank you so much, thank you" – Tony smiled to the doctor

"You we're really, really lucky this time, I gave her 7 stitches and the cut was deep and we found a bullet in her shoulder" – Tony gasped – "but she's going to be alright"

"Yeah" – Rhodey smiled

"Please tell me Anna is alright" – a woman said, Tony was in shock, he just looked at her, so Pepper answered

"She's going to be fine, the doctors says that she's going to be fine" – Pepper smiled, the woman just looked at Pepper and sighed then she looked at Tony

"You're lucky I haven't called the police Tony" - she said angry

"Carmen?" – a very confused Tony asked

"I got home early and I see you and Annie, your faces plastered on the front of every magazine" – Carmen said – "I called Annie a hundred times yesterday, she didn't answer, I flew to LA, got off the plane, and I see all of this on the news" – she was clearly irritated

"Carmen?" – Tony asked again still looking at her

"Is that all you can say for yourself Is 'Carmen'?"

"I… I thought you were dead" – Tony finally said something

"I can assure you, I'm not dead" – Carmen said – "How did you find her?"

"I didn't… she found me, wait a minute is Maya still in Africa?" – Carmen face went to anger to sadness

"She didn't tell you, did she?"

"What? Told me what?" – he asked

"Tony… Maya died in a car accident 6 years ago"

"Oh…" – Tony felt the tears forming in his eyes, but he pushed them back

"Mr. Stark?, you can come in now, but she's asleep, she should be waking any minute" – the nurse smiled, Carmen walked with Tony to Annie's room

"Annie" – Carmen said, touching her hand - "What happened?"

"Explosion, I cant tell anything yet"

"What do you mean?, I need to know what happen with my-"

"Look Carmen I know you don't like me, it's ok, but please wait until tomorrow"

"Tony?" – Annie whispered, Tony was with her instantly

"Hey sweetie, I'm sorry" – now a tear fell in Tony's cheek

"You're crying" – Annie smiled

"Hush" – Tony laughed, and looked at Carmen

"Shit…" – she whispered, Carmen carefully hugged her and she sat down

"So when we we're in London, I put you on a plane and you we're supposed to flew to Mexico city"

"I sort of e-mailed and changed the ticket" – Annie shyly smiled

"Where does everybody at your school think you are?"

"In Africa with you" – Annie blushed, Tony was talking to the agents, but he was listening

"The most important thing is that you're ok, but we're going to discuss everything when we get home"

"Home?" – Tony asked, cutting his conversation with the agents

"Yes, as soon as Annie's strong enough, we're going to go home" – Carmen said to him

"Hold on a sec, you cant come in here and think she's going home…" – he started

"You know what? We're going to discuss the travel plans a little later, Right now, Annie needs some rest, verdad mi niña?" – Carmen sweetly said to Annie, she nodded, and closed her eyes, Tony and Carmen leaved the room, and Pepper, Rhodey and Happy stayed with the girl

"I'm telling you it's a terrible timing, with what happened at the industries…"

"Yes, absolutely terrible timing" – Happy agreed

"I'm gonna go for coffee, do you want some Coffee?"

"Double non-fat latte?" Carmen asked

"Okay, sure, Tony?"

"No, thanks"

"You need to eat something Tony"

"Im not hungry Pepper and I'm not leaving her side because of my needs, look what happened" – he whispered, Pepper sighed he was being stubborn as ever

"Can we talk now?" – Carmen asked Tony

"Sure" – he said

"Are you saying you want Annie to live here with you?"

"Yes, that's exactly what I'm saying" – Tony said he was getting tired

"You haven't even been in her life"

"It's not my fault, I didn't even know she existed, and we've come such a long way in a short time"

"What, you mean since a month ago, when you left her in a bar?"

"It was not a bar, it was Stark Industries ball room, and I'm not the same man that I was!"

"Or two hours ago, when she almost died on your watch, this is not about you Tony, this is about Annie, what's best for her, and she need's to be in a stable home, with someone who known her, her whole life"

"Annie need's her father she need's me!" – Tony argued

"Of course it'll be a huge distraction" – Rhodey said to Pepper, Annie was listening everything

"Child custody fight are always are" – Pepper answered

"Tony will be dragged through the mud, his endorsement torpedoed, he's worked too hard, to have it end like this, and now with this suit thing, and with Obadiah trying to kill him, and the ten rings chasing him…, I just don't see him getting trough this, my hard work goes down the drain" – Rhodey laughed dryly

"This is exactly the sort of thing that could end his career" – Pepper said

"That's not you decision to make, Maya appointed me her guardian"

"I missed ten years of my daughter life, I'm not going to miss anymore, and I will fight for this"

"Oh, that would be a great thing to put her through, don't you think?, do you any idea how to take care of a child?" – Carmen objected to the idea

"I've been doing it for a month now!" – Tony said

"And look where we're standing, Tony" – Tony looked at Annie she was opening her eyes

"Hey sweetheart, you're awake!" – he smiled to her – "How you feeling?"

"I'm okay" – she saw Tony's reactor glowing lightly, and she remembered all the truth, where Obadiah killed her mother, because of her, she started to cry again – "I want to go home"

"Okay, no problem, Doctor said you could home tomorrow and then we can go home"

"I want to go home with Aunt Carmen back to Spain" – she cried, everyone was staring at Tony

"Annie…if it's… if it's about what happen with Obadiah I swear nothing like that is gonna happen again, I swear I'll protect you with my life, honey I didn't mean that to happen, only if I-"

"solo me quiero regresar a España" – she sniffed – "I never should've come here" – that comment hit Tony feeling's hard

"…What?-Ok, just, I… I'm gonna be outside alright?, I'll be back later" – and he ran outside, Pepper started to walk, but Rhodey stopped her

"Let him calm down for a minute Potts, I'll go" – Pepper nodded and Rhodey went out with Tony

"Need anything Annie?" – Pepper asked

"No, thank you Pepper" – she smiled – "And sorry if I cause any trouble"

"Not at all sweetie, remember I deal with your dad, everyday" – the girl smiled

"Vuelvete a dormir Anna, pasado mañana volvemos a España" – the girl nodded and drifted back to sleep

Rhodey saw Tony asking the guards for a pack of cigarettes and a lighter, he left him smoke for a while, he needed to relax, let the tension out

"Why me?" – Tony asked still smoking

"I don't know Tony" – Rhodey answered him putting a hand on his shoulder

"Am I that bad?, I mean I never did anything to Obadiah"

"No you're not Tony, and don't evade this, because this isn't about Obadiah"

"THE DAMN IT IS!" – Tony screamed all the guards that we're custoding the hospital looked at him, the doctors and the nurses too – "WHY RHODEY WHY?"

"Just let it go man" – Rhodey smiled

"My own daughter don't want to see me…" – he whispered

"She's tired Tony, she love you, you know she does"

"then why she wanna leave?"

"because she doesn't know what to do… remember when you're parents die?"

"How cant I?" – Tony sniffed

"Remember that feeling you felt when everyone started telling how sorry they we're?"

"Yeah… suck's, I didn't want to see anybody"

"Well, here you go, she's just stressed"

"Tony?" – Pepper asked from behind, Tony whipped the tears and turn to see her

"Yes?"

"Annie is asking for you… she wants to talk" – Tony nodded and sighed

"I…alright tell her I'm on my way" – he said

"Y' sure?" – Rhodey asked

"Yeah" – he said walking to Annie's hospital room, he stood afraid of what the girl would say, it couldn't be so bad right?, the worst thing was already done, Annie was returning to Spain in her own will, Tony was alone again, no family, she didn't want him, what could be worse?, he knocked and Carmen opened the door

"Come in"

"Hi…" – Annie said when she saw him

"Hey, do you feel better?" – Tony smiled

"Yeah… just a little sore, and you?" – the truth?, he felt like shit

"Great" – he lied – "Sorry if I scared you without the reactor"

"Not your fault, it was…" – Annie answer was cut by a choked cry

"Annie I'm ok, don't cry"

"It's not that…" – she cried

"Then what it is?" – Carmen asked

"Mom…"

"You miss her?" – Tony asked

"Of course I miss her, I'm sorry for not telling you the truth, I was about to do, but there was a thing after another and-" – she said, the tears we're falling

"I understand don't worry – he said taking Annie hair out of her face – "I just want to know, what's bothering you, now you see I'm alive, and… I was going crazy when I didn't find you" – he smiled to her

"Listen… I got to tell you something, and I… don't know how to start"

"Well, why don't start from the begging?" – Carmen said making Annie smile

"Right…" – she sighed - "when I found out you we're my father I didn't know who you we're , I kept that in secret for years then she found out you know, that I knew,then she told me who Tony Stark was then I beg mom everyday to call you or anything, I wanted to meet you, and I never imagined that indeed she was looking for you, I was 4, when she finally reached Pepper" – Tony was shocked as well as Annie aunt Carmen – "So she came down to Malibu, no one knew not even aunt Carmen I think from the look on your face…" – she laughed sadly

"No… how do you know this?" – Carmen asked

"Obadiah told me"

"What?" – A speechless tony asked

"Obadiah… he knew about me, he found out mom was pregnant, so he threaten her, he say that if she came close to you in anyway, he would kill me, he…" – she cried, and paused for a moment

"Just breathe honey" – Annie's aunt said

"Im ok…" – but Tony wasn't he was furious, how could Obadiah-, how could he be so stupid?, how he didn't notice? All the lies all the fake smiles, all the 'hey buddy how are you?', just pure bull-shit…

"Anyway… mom came to Malibu, to find you, but Obadiah stopped her again, he made her comeback again, saying that he would send someone in that moment to kill me, I was little, she was on her own in that moment, so of course she backed down, she came back, , and we went to Mexico, Mom saw you too, but she was afraid, but I kept asking her, about you still" – she smiled to him – "then we get back to Madrid and-"

"The car accident-" – Carmen finished

"It was not a car accident…" - Annie cried – "HE KILLED HER!, OBADIAH KILLED MOM!" – she said hugging Tony, she started to cry harder, Tony broke up, he couldn't stand Annie crying

"Cry all you want Annie" – he said, he wanted to hug her, but the cast didn't let him, Carmen was in tears as well

Hours pass by and no one came from Annie's room

"Why in the world are they taking so long?"

"Control freak let them be" – Rhodey laughed, then he sighed, taking a seat - "Tony didn't cry on his parents funeral, well I didn't saw him and I was with him all the funeral, and God it was long, he didn't cry when I found him almost dead in that dessert he was laughing when we landed in the air force base, laughing at me because I cried but tonight… I saw him cry Pepper, finally he reached his limits, the answer was not there, there was not a math or a physics problem, there was nothing to build, nothing to do, and he broke, because he couldn't control the situation"

"Poor Tony" – Pepper said looking at the door, that surprisingly opened and woman came out, Carmen, Pepper stood up

"Where are they?" – The redhead asked

"They fall asleep, Tony looked like hell and Annie cried all night, and I have to think… and sleep, you can find me here" – she said handing Pepper a hotel card that was near the hospital - "call me if anything happen or Annie want me to come" – she smiled

"Of course" – she said

"And please take care of her, or help Tony to" – the Spanish women said

"Don't worry we will" - Rhodey said, Carmen nodded and left, Pepper looked at Rhodey

"Shall we?" - colonel Rhodes asked

"Just a little peek, I want to know how are they, I need to go home" – Pepper said, they opened the door and Tony was sleep with Annie in his arms, she looked so little, instead of the rude girl she was

"Just look at that" – Rhodey said – "In any moment the sun will be up, why don't we go home? Sleep a couple of hours, the press conference is gonna be at 11:00 o'clock"

"But…" – Pepper said looking at them

"Just leave them with his bodyguards Pepper, he's a big boy he knows how to take care of himself, and he's in a hospital if he get hurts it's full of doctors" – he laughed

"Alright" – she said looking at Tony in his new role


	7. Chapter 7

IRON MAN BELONGS TO DISNEY AND MARVEL

THE GAME PLAN BELONGS TO DISNEY

"No se que hacer Carlo, es que tienes que ver la reaccion de Tony hacia la niña" - _"I dont know what to do Carlo, You have to see Tony's reaction toward's the girl" – _Carmen was talking to her husband who knew about the actual situation

"**Carmen… , por una parte el tiene razón, después de todo es su papa" - **_**"Carmen…; He's right about something and you know it, after he is her father"**__ – _ Carlo, Carmen husband answered after a while

"Pero le prometi a Maya que la iva a cuidar si algo le pasaba"

"_But I promised to Maya, you know if something happen to her"_

"**Ahora sabemos otra cosa, Maya estaba a buscando a Tony, Carmen, ahora el sabe de ella, no se la puede quitar, asi como si nada" - **_**"Now we another versión of the same story, Maya was looking for Tony, and now that he know's about her, you cant take her away from him, just like that" **_

"Yo se, solo estoy preocupada, ¿que si lo secuestran otra vez?, Peor ¿Qué si secuestran a ella?" _"I know, I'm just worried, What if he gets kidnapped again, worst…, what if they kidnapped Annie?"_

"**Eso lo tienes que dejar en el destino Carmen, esta en buenas manos" **_**"You have to have faith, that she's in good hands"**_

"Eso es lo que me preocupa, se que lo de la explosion no es verdad, algo paso, y por eso Annie, resulto herida tambien Tony"_"And that's what I'm afraid, And I also know that explosión it's not true, something else happened, and Annie get hurt, so did Tony"_

"**Ya te dijo que no puede decir nada todavia Carmen, tienes que recordar que tiene una de las mayores compañias en el mundo, bajo su nombre, no la puede poner en peligro"**_** "He already told you, that he cant say anything yet Carmen, you got to remember that he got one of the biggest companies in the world under his name, he cant take a risk"**_

"Que hago?, Tony se ve tan decidido, y ella ya se encariño con el" _"I dont know what to do, Tony already take the decisión to take care of her, and she's practically in love with him, she adores him" – _Carmen smiled to herself, it was true that Annie was no normal kid, but no matter what, all kids smiled, Annie didn't smile, back in Spain after Maya passed away, she hardly speak at all, it was like she died with Maya, she didn't resemble the Annie from 6 years ago, she was full of life, always talking non-sense things, but she was too smart, way too smart… - "No se que decirte" – _"I don't know what to say" – _Carmen stayed in silence, for a minute -"Mandame los papeles de la custodia, Annie se queda" – _"Send me the custody papers, Annie's gonna stay" _– She knew that her decision was right, the girl was alive again, even if she was week or crying, the way she looked at Tony… was unbelievable

"**Estas segura?" **_** "Are you sure? **_

"Si, Tony necesita a alguien, y ese alguien es ella, se necesitan, lo puedo ver" – _"Yes, Tony need's somebody, and that somebody it's her, they need each other, I can see it"_

"**Los voy a mandar ahora mismo, que llegen ahora en la noche, alla" **_– __**"I'm gonna send them right now, they should arrive in the night"**_

"_Gracias Carlo" – "Thank you Carlo"_

"Miss Potts, it's really important that Mr. Stark –"

"Mr. Stark had a rough night, so do Annie, they need to rest"

"You don't understand Miss Potts, it's important, we need to talk about the suit"

"How do you know about the suit?" – Pepper asked getting nervous

"I was there?, Remember?" – the agent said

"Oh yeah…, Give him an hour, he didn't sleep at all, besides he is with his daughter, I don't think he liked to be interrupted"

"One hour, we take the girl home, and Mr. Stark comes with us" - Agent Coulson, he sighed, this wasn't easy to do – "Can I least take a blood sample?"

"No!, ask for the nurses I don't know, but don't disturb him" – Pepper said pushing the agent towards the exit, she wanted to see Tony herself, she couldn't sleep, thinking of what happened, last night, right after she went home, she toke a shower, and tried to sleep, but it was impossible, so she pick her daily outfit, and went jogging to take off some stress, but even that couldn't take the stress, just the thought of Tony Stark crying was ridiculous, worst… _she_ couldn't stand the idea of Tony crying, he was smiling and joking all the times, even in hard situations, he even laughed at Rhodey for crying when he found Tony at the dessert almost death, til' now…, Tony broke, in the middle of a crazy situation that he didn't imagine, at all… now everything changed, he was a different person with a different lifestyle, and now he was taking care of someone, someone so much like him, someone that owns him completely, who would thought Tony Stark would be owned by a girl… a girl that made him smile, a girl that laugh at his silly jokes, a girl that understands him, she didn't need to think much, she was smart, she was quick, and above all she was like him, she used to had everything yet nothing…

Pepper was standing on the door with her forehead against the wooden door, no sound came from inside the room, she sighed and opened slowly the door, and she found him, still in the same place, still in the same position, but he was fully awake looking at the girl in his arms

"What did I do, to deserve her Pepper?, I though I was… no, I am the biggest Idiot ever, after all" – he said looking now at Pepper

"You're not a idiot, maybe sometimes, but you deserve happiness"

"Why? I didn't do anything for anyone… instead I created weapons, weapons that someone used to kill someone that could be a father, son, brother, sister…daughter, like I almost killed mine"

"You know that's not true" – she said getting closer to him, she looked at Annie, her eyes we're puffy – "We both know that you love her" – she said stroking her hair

"I know I love her, but it's not enough to keep her safe, Carmen is right, she need someone who knows her from all her life, I feel I'm exposing her to the biggest dangers"

"Because you love her, and you want to protect her Tony, it's completely normal"

"Yeah…, she needs to get back to Spain and live her life, like a normal girl"

"You know she's no normal girl Tony" – Rhodey said quoting Tony, he was standing in the door, Stark laughed sadly – "She is just as stubborn, smart-ass,hard-headed, egocentric, narcissist but she's also, kind, funny, loyal, smart, and it seems she like's to party like you, see? She's all you, well she got the bitchy attitude from both of you, Maya was a little bitchy" – Tony laughed and smiled

"A little? She kicked Tony Stark out of her bed!, Tony Stark!" – He laughed

"Ego…" – Pepper said to herself

"What are you gonna do?" – Rhodey asked him

"Get her home safe, with her family"

"You are her family" – His lovely assistance smiled

"I don't know how to take care of a ten year old, I can barely take care of me"

"Don't be ridiculous Tony, besides I do that" – Pepper smiled, Rhodey laughed – "And you're not alone you know that"

"We got your back man, like always" – Rhodey said sitting on the edge of the bed

"Like always…" – Tony said in a whisper, the room was so silent, that they could hear Annie's breathing - "She smells like her"

"Maya?" – Pepper asked

"Yeah, like… a mix between rain and flowers"

"Tell me about Maya" – the red head said

"Maya… Maya she was smart, she was always laughing and we could talk all afternoon about the same thing and we didn't get bored, she was a little of a tomboy, she was amazing in bed…, and she was like mom in a lot of ways and Mom was awesome" – he smiled – "Maybe that's why I like her" – everyone laughed quietly, they talked about what happened in Stark Industries, but then someone knocked on the door

"Come In" – Tony said, and Carmen walked in

"I'm glad you're awake" – she said – "Uhm… could you let us talk for a min?" – she said to Rhodey and Pepper, Pepper as always was about to protest but Tony shush her

"I'm hungry Potts, could you please?"

"Sure… I need to pick clothes for you and Annie anyways, see you in a while, Coulson will be here, he wants to talk to you"

"Yeah yeah yeah" – he said, Pepper rolled her eyes and walked out, Rhodey following her, Carmen closed the door, and looked at Tony with Annie

"You know she needs you right?" – The woman said

"Just like I need her" – he smiled looking at his daughter – "Please tell me you're gonna let her come often, and that I could come to Spain to visit her"

"Actually…" – she started

"Because I really, really like to be with her, I know I may not be the best role model for her, but I swear I changed since Afghanistan and now I'm a different man, and there's Pepper, she adores her, she would be like a mo-"

"Tony for the first time in your life, shut up and listen" – she laughed

"Yup" – He said

"I know you love her, she's easy to love after all, and anyone can see it here, and she's too much like you from my own likely, she's stubborn and – "

"smart-ass, hard-headed, egocentric, narcissist I know, So I been told"

"You see, Yesterday, I was surprised... when I saw that Annie was laughing was… weird, when Maya died she turned into a completely different person, hell she didn't even talk, but you make her laugh so easily, even when she was in a hospital bed, and you both act like you've known each other since forever"

"You're point is?" – Tony asked

"I want Annie to stay here with you"

"What!" – Tony said stunned

"You both need each other, and she's happy here, but you have to promise to take care of her, look after her, give her everything she needs, and I'm not talking about material things Tony"

"Seriously? I mean you're really saying that?"- He couldn't believe it, she was so determined yesterday

"Yes, I mean just look at her, the way she's with you" – Carmen said – "My husband send me the custody papers last night, she's yours, in a few hours she will be a new Stark"

"A Stark?" – Tony was… he couldn't describe the way he was feeling like now – "Carmen, I-I cant, You don't what you're doing, you are amazing" – he smiled like a little child in Christmas

"Don't be dramatic" – she laughed

"No, no seriously, I thought you-"

"Hate you?, No I don't hate you, How could I?, you make Maya happy, even after you left, oh and she left something for you I don't know what it is, the envelope says 'extremis'"

"Oh screw that!, she's officialy mine!" – she said hugging Annie a bit harder

"Ow…" – she complained – "What's with the love" – she said with her eyes closed

"I'm happy" – he said

"Happy?, you make Pepper blow everything, you almost get killed" – she said opening her eyes, looking at him and then at her aunt – "Buenos Dias" – she said, Carmen just smiled

"I'm happy, because, … your aunt is, ah it's amazing!"

"What?, I know she's amazing" – she smiled to her aunt

"Annie" – he said getting up from the bed – "…If you want, Carmen is letting you stay here, she's making me your guardian, I'm officially your dad" – Annie was in shock, does she wanna stay?, does she want to live here?, to live with… her dad?, … hell yeah

"Really?" –Annie asked Carmen, Carmen nodded, and smiled – "Of course I want to stay Dad" - she said throwing her arms around Tony's neck, it was the first time, she called him 'dad' , that little word meaned so much – "Thank you"

"For what?" – he said smiling

"For being here, for not throwing me out"

"How could I?, you're awesome, like me" – he laughed, Carmen rolled her eyes

"Yeah I am, we both are" – she smiled

"Oh my God, you are both so –"

"smart-ass,hard-headed, egocentric, narcissist?" – the girl smiled - "Yeah, it comes with the Stark genetic" – the three of them laughed, Someone knocked at the door

"Come In" – Annie and Tony said

"Why the big smiles?" – Pepper asked, she was glad, Tony was smiling finally

"She's staying Pepper!" – He said hugging Pepper, she blushed, Annie giggled, she knew Pepper had a crush on Tony same as him, and she wasn't jealous she was glad for him, he deserved someone to take care of him, well Pepper did it very well

"Oh my God!" – she said taking a seat and putting her hands on her face

"What?" – Carmen asked worried

"Another Stark that will get into trouble, and I will be the one, that get them out of it!" – she said laughing

"Pepper!, I'm well behaved" – Annie smiled

"Really?, and what about the party you-"

"Not all the times!" – she smiled

They talked for a few minutes, and Annie doctor came in and told her she was good to leave the hospital, Agent Coulson, came was Annie was in the shower, and talked with Tony, still in the hospital

"Not a word to Anyone, Mr. Stark, and now we have to talk about Anna Maria Han-"

"Stark, she's a Stark" – Tony said annoyed he didn't like when people told him what to do, just Pepper could do that

"Stark" – he said – "She need to sign a confidencial"

"She's not signing anything, she's my daughter, she's keeping anything to herself thank you" – he said getting desperate, he wanted to leave

"I know that but it's really important"

"She's not doing anything Mr. Coulson, now she's out the shower, and we need to go to give some answers to the media" - Agent Coulson sighed, the agency told him, it would be hard to deal with Stark, he didn't buy it

"See you on Stark Industries… Mr. Stark" – he said leaving the hospital room, Annie opened the bathroom door, she was wearing blue shorts, red shirt, and gold converses

"Dad?, I need Pepper" – she said drying her hair with the towel – "I don't think I can move my shoulder that much, it hurts when I move them backwards" – she said looking at tony, he had a huge grin on his face

"I like that" – he said

"What?"

"You, calling me Dad" – he smiled again

"Dad" – she said

"Yup" – he said

"Well _Dad_ I need Pepper if we don't want to be late" - she smiled

"You're wearing Red and Gold!" – he said proudly

"Pepper choose the outfit" – she laughed, they started talking and joking about everything, a very attractive nurse came in to check on Annie one last time, and Tony couldn't help to let his old Tony out, and Annie notice that

"So, Miss…"

"Gomez"

"Oh latina I like that" – he said to the nurse – "Where are you from?"

"Sonora, it makes border to Arizona"

"And what are you doing here, miss Gomez" – he said while loosing his tie a little

"Uhm… working?" – she said checking Annie blood pressure, but the girl was pissed off

"And you… live alone?" - the nurse smiled, it was easy to fall for Tony Stark charm

"Dad?" – Annie interrupted

"Not now sweetie"

"But-"

"I do live alone Mr. Stark" – she said ignoring the girl

"DAD"

"Shush Annie, it's rude to interrupt" – Tony said

"BUT MOM SAYS IT'S TIME TO GO HOME!" – She said hiding an evil giggle, the nurse was taken out from her dream, Tony protested, but the nurse insisted it was time to check another patient, Annie was still laughing

"Why did you do that?" – he said

"Because as far I remember you like Pepper"

"That's not true" – he said turning away, he was blushing, again… such a wuss

"Well if that's not true, then you're an idiot, because she is good for you"

"Don't call your father an Idiot"

"Okay, but please look me in the eyes, and tell me you don't like Pepper"

"Uhm…, Erg, I think Happy is outside C'mon" – he said taking the little suitcase and the girls hand walking of out the room

"Hey!" – she said laughing, but a nurse stopped them - "What? I thought I was discharged already"

"You are Miss, but it's a rule you leave in a wheel chair"

"Hell No" – she answered

"C'mon Annie don't act like spoiled child"

"Well it's ridiculous" – she said

"Just sit" – Stark laughed – "I'll push"

"Alright, but it still ridiculous" – she said, sitting in the stupid chair, Tony started to push the chair, and soon he was running with Annie laughing

"See that wasn't so bad" – He said, laughing with Annie, was waiting for them outside the hospital

"It's good to see you Annie" – Happy smiled

"Thank you Happy" – she said hugging him

"Aren't you glad to see me Hogan?" – Tony asked

"Well Tony, … she's way cuter" – Happy laughed

"That's hilarious Happy!" – he said

"Let's just go to the press conference"

"You've all received the official statement of what occurred at Stark Industries last night, There have been unconfirmed reports that a robotic prototype malfunctioned and caused damage to the arc reactor,Fortunately, a member of Tony Stark's personal security staff..." – This time Rhodey was talking to the media, Tony was getting ready, he was 'backstage' with Pepper and Annie

"Iron Man." That's kind of catchy, it's got a nice ring to it" – Tony smiled, Pepper was patching the little scratches from last night, Annie was sitting on the other couch watching the news, she was laughing to herself

"Why are you laughing?" – Pepper asked

"Oh nothing, just the 'Iron Man" thing, I mean, it's not technically accurate, the suit's a gold-titanium alloy"

"but it's kind of evocative,the imagery, anyway, but yup you're right, it's gold-titanium alloy"

"Nerds" – she laughed, Annie and Tony make a pout

"We're no nerds Potts" – Tony said

"No you're not, and both of you stop pouting, now Annie come here, you're gonna go up there with your dad"

"Eh? What no!" – she said – "You know I'm no good with the media" – she said, while Pepper was applying some make up – "Besides what I'm gonna do there? Stand like an Idiot?, I don't have anything to said"

"Here's your alibi" – Coulson said opening the door – "You were on your yacht" – the agent said giving Annie and Tony some cards

"Yeah" – Tony said reading the cards

"We have port papers that put you in Avalon all night,and sworn statements from 50 of your guests" – Coulson explained

"See, I was thinking maybe we should say it was just Pepper, Here Kiddo and Me alone on the island" – Tony said, Annie nodded, and Pepper turned away – "that's what happened"

"All right" – Coulson said rolling his eyes, "Just read it, word for word"

"There's nothing about Stane here" – Annie said nothing that indeed there was nothing about the bad guy

"That's being handled. He's on vacation" – He answered – "Small aircraft have such a poor safety record"

"But what about the whole cover story that it's a bodyguard for me and Annie, He's my... I mean, is that...That's kind of flimsy, don't you think?" – Tony said, it was yes ridiculous

"This isn't my first rodeo, Mr. Stark, Just stick to the official statement,and soon, this will all be behind you" – he said smiling to Stark and the girl – "You've got 90 seconds" – the agent said walking to the other room, Tony and Annie both nodded not caring much about the caring situation, they just wanted to go home and eat junk and watch movies

"Agent Coulson?" – Pepper said running to him - "I just wanted to say thank you very much for all of your help" – she smiled to him

"That's what we do" – Coulson smiled back - "You'll be hearing from us"

"From the Strategic Homeland..." Pepper started but he cut her in the begging

"Just call us S.H.I.E.L.D." – He smiled and left

"Right" – Annie said getting up, trying to take her make up off

"Annie stop touching your face, you will ruin the make up!" – Pepper said

"Yeah yeah yeah!" – Annie sighed, she walked to the bathroom and closed the door

"Let's get this show on the road" – Pepper said to Tony

"You know, it's actually not that bad, Even I don't think I'm Iron Man"

"You're not Iron Man" – Pepper said fixing his tie

"Am so" – Tony proudly smiled

"You're not" – Pepper said again - "All right, suit yourself"

"You know, if I were Iron Man, I'd have this girlfriend who knew my true identity She'd be a wreck, 'cause she'd always be worrying that I was going to die, yet so proud of the man I'd become. She'd be wildly conflicted, which would only make her more crazy about me" – He was thinking about what Annie said all the way from the hospital - "Tell me you never think about that night"

"What night?" – Pepper asked

"You know" – He said scratching his head

"Are you talking about the night that we danced and went up on the roof,

and then you went downstairs to get me a drink, and you left me there, by myself?, Is that the night you're talking about?" – Pepper smiled

"Thought so" – Tony said looking pissed

"Will that be all, Mr. Stark?"

"Yes, that will be all, Miss Potts, Annie sweetie ready?" – He said

"Yup" – she said, she was standing right next to the door, that leaded to the press conference room

"Whoa… when did you get there?"

"_Magia Papá, Magia"_ – she laughed

"And now, Mr. Stark has prepared a statement, He will not taking any questions, Thank you"

"Been a while since I was in front of you. I figure I'll stick to the cards this time" – Tony said making the reporters laugh, Annie smiled, every reporter was listening and taking pictures of the Stark family

"There's been speculation that I was involved in the events that occurred on the freeway and the rooftop..." – He started

"I'm sorry, Mr. Stark, but do you honestly expect us to believe that,…that was a bodyguard in a suit that conveniently appeared, despite the fact that you..." – Miss Brown said sarcastically, she looked at Annie and smiled, looking for something, Annie smiled back

"What a bitch" – the Stark girl thought…

"I know that it's is one thing to question the official

story, and another thing entirely to make wild accusations, or insinuate that I'm a superhero" – Annie laughed, oh what a stupid thing to say… Tony looked at the girl and then at the Vanity Fair reporter

"I never said you were a superhero" – she said

"Didn't? Well, good, because that would be outlandish and fantastic, I'm just not the hero type, Clearly, With this laundry list of character defects, all the mistakes I've made, largely public…" – he started talking quickly, until Rhodey shush him

"Just stick to the cards, man" – he said and winked at Annie, she smiled to him

"Yeah, yeah, yeah" – He said reading the cards – "The truth is… I am Iron Man" – and the media exploded, asking questions, Annie bursting laughing, Rhodey was about to kill him, and we don't need to talk about Pepper

**PLEASE REVIEW ! LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK, AND I'LL SEND YOU TONY AND ANNIE STARK AUTOGRAPH (: JUST CLICK THERE!, YUP THERE! YOU'RE LOOKIN' AT IT!**


	8. Chapter 8

IRON MAN BELONGS TO MARVEL AND DISNEY

Annie was laughing hard, but she was in shock also, damn!, the man just give a blow to the reporters "I am Iron Man", from the look of Pepper, Rhodey and Coulson she knew her dad was soooooooo screwed, she couldn't see anything, there where too many camera flashes, people shouting, Tony was grinning, Pepper was furious, Happy took Annie by the hand and squeezed her right next to Tony, then he was trying to get them trough the people, it was hard, all of the reporters started pushing, and pulling, especially Annie

"Ow, stop, please" – she complained, Tony immediately put her in front of him

"Walk close to me sweetheart" – Stark said to the girl

"Leave them alone" – Happy said rudely to a reporter – "Don't touch them"

"_MR. STARK WHAT MAKES YOU DO THAT?"_

"_MR. STARK NOW THAT YOU GOT A DAUGHTER, WILL YOU BE DOING THIS AGAIN?"_

"_MR. STARK HOW DID YOU MAKE THE SUIT"_

"_ FOR HOW LONG HAVE YOU BEEN DOING THIS"_

They finally arrived at the limo, and Happy, practically push them in, he went to the other side and get into the driver seat and drive off to the mansion

"Why did you do it?" – Annie asked

"Are you mad?, I don't know"

"No, I'm not mad, I just think it's stupid, I mean you practically don't have a private life, now you're not gonna have it" – she smiled – "and thanks to you me neither"

"Yeah, they will come down don't worry they always will"

"But C'mon you give them the headline of the century, you're smart, good looking, billionaire, and now a frickin' super hero?"

"Don't exaggerate Annie, besides I just protected what I loved, and what I cause" – she smiled

"It's not your fault that people use your weapons that way" –

"Annie, when I created those things, I didn't think about that, you're right, but I knew there was gonna be a kind of harm, I didn't care in that time, but what if they harm… Pepper? Rhodey? Happy?, or most especially you, I better destroyed those things, I'm sure at least one life, is gonna be saved" – His speech left Annie speechless, even if she doesn't wanna admit it, he was right – "You're one of the most important things to me, and there are no much things, that matter now" – she smiled sweetly to him

"Te quiero mucho sabes?" – the girl shyly said

"I know, I love you too" – he said hugging Annie

"Dad, you have to promise, that If you're gonna keep doing this Iron Man thing, you're gonna be careful" – she said against his chest, where the arc reactor was humming – "Promise?"

"Promise" – Tony sighed – "There will be a lot of scratches and bruised in the way"

"I don't care, I'll patch them up, just… come home alive" – she said, Tony laughed

"Happy?" – he said

"Yes Sir?"

"Take us to the to the graveyard, I wanna make formal introduction"

"You sure, sir?, I'm sure the media is tracking you"

"They will never suspect, We'll be there, don't worry" – Happy nodded and drove to the graveyard

"Did you say, where going to the graveyard?" – Annie said looking at him graveyard

"I think you're grandparents need to meet they're granddaughter don't you think?"

They arrived, and Tony leaded Annie to where Maria and Howard Stark where buried

"Mom? Dad?, I want to introduce you to someone you never thought you would have, she's Annie you're granddaughter" – he smiled, Annie didn't know what to say, she used to do the same with Maya, talking with her… even if she wasn't physically there

"Hi" – she quietly said, Tony laughed, he sat in the grass and Annie in his lap facing the graves

"Do you come often?" – she asked

"I used to, everyday, and cried for hours" – he said looking at the sky – "But then I realized that crying wasn't going to bring them back, they we're gone, and that make me angry, I started drinking and using anyone as a tool, and party's and a lot of bad stuff, I did that until I meet your mom, I stopped for a while, but then everything started again"

"You we're a kid"

"I was alone and I didn't need to worry about money, I was 18 and have people working for me, any kind of people, maids, butlers, chefs, gardeners"

"How did you met mom?" – she knew the story her mom version, he didn't talk much about his personal life, in that time to the press

"Jarvis" – he simply answered

"Jarvis? I thought you created Jarvis when you moved to the mansion, and you we're like… 23" – Tony laughed

"Jarvis, Edwin Jarvis, my butler when I was a kid, he used to live in the Beverly Hills mansion with us, he was there when you're grandparents died, in the car accident, I was supposed to go in the car with them, but I make a tantrum that I was big enough to stay alone, and that I was sick of those parties, it was a party to raise money for Maria Stark foundation, not that they needed the money, mom would have sold all her things to help people" – he sighed – "Anyway he watched as I turned into something I wasn't, he cared about me, he was like a grandfather to me, when I started drinking he started to get worried, that I used other things, and then I started to use 'other things'" - Annie expression was sad – "One night, I came home, after a week of dissapearence, I smelled like alcohol, and pot, hadn't showered in days, he saw me, he was waiting for me, and oh boy he was mad, he shouted, and I shouted back, saying that I was his boss"

"What did he do?" – A impressed Annie asked

"He slap me, right across my left cheek, he packed my things, and send me to rehab, against my will, with Rhodey help, the send me to Spain, hiding me from the press, one night at the rehab center, I sneaked away, to a park, and there she was, sitting with your aunt, and God she took my breath away, she ignored me, Carmen was the one that was hitting on me" – Annie laughed – "But I kept insisting, and she kissed me, we started dating, she found out I sneaked away from rehab and she made me come back, when I finally finished rehab, I started to live in her place, going to Malibu and coming to the weekends to Spain, I learned Spanish, she started to talk more and more English, her English was horrible I remember that" – he laughed – "But she was smart so she learned easily, I was star struck, for the first time with someone else that wasn't myself, but then the company started to get big, I was working more and more with more new prototypes, new weapons, smarter and faster, and I stopped all the traveling, just… phone calls, she came once, but I completely ignored her, I was creating something big, she got mad, and we fighted, so she picked her things and returned to Spain"

"Yeah I remember that part" – she said to him – "She said you we're an Idiot" – she laughed – "And I agreed"

"I agree too, you know?, I realize that Maya, was important to me, but she didn't take me back, I flew to Spain, to pick some blue prints, it was Valentines day"

"and that's the part I get into!"

"Apparently" – he laughed

"Mr. Stark it's getting late, we better go" – Happy shouted, from the limo

"Okay… say good bye Annie"

"Bye, I hope you like me" – she smiled – "And I promise to take care of the idiot sometimes he is" – she kissed Tony's cheek and walked to the limo

"Well… there you go" – he said with tears in his eyes – "Mom, you we're right, it always get better in the darkest times, Dad?, you owe me 1000 dlls, I created something that doesn't blow up, … I hope" – he laughed to himself, cleaned his tears, and walked to the limo where his most precious creations was smiling, waiting for him

"I think I need to thanks Jarvis" – she giggled on her way back to Malibu, he laughed, Happy looked at them with confussion

"You do, If it wasn't for Jarvis, you wouldn't exist" – Tony said smiling

"Jarvis?...God, please help them" – Hogan said outloud,

"Long Story Happy" – Both of them said, finally they arrived of course there were reporters from all around the world outside the gates of the mansion, the security was everywhere, a reported sneaked to the entrance of the house, and start taking pictures of Annie from behind

"Who do you think you are?" – Tony said angrily – "Come here you little motherfucker!" – the reporter started to run, but Tony catch him – "hm? Who do you think you are?, don't you dare to publish any photo, or I make sure, my lawyers get you in jail, for invading my property, do you understand?" – the boy was scared, not for the lawyers, but from Iron Man, he was sure, Tony could kick his ass

"Dad, it's ok really" – Annie said, she was fine

"No, I wanna make sure, they don't mess with us, Annie they have no right, to get you into the problem, I am the one who cause the scandal sweetie"

"Just leave him" – she laughed – "Just take his camera that's all"

"But-" – those photos we're one of a kind, the Starks .., being the Starks and nothing else, who would thought, they have a 'normal' life….

"You're right" – he said taking the camera from the boys hands, throwing to Annie, she catch it, Tony let go of the poor man, he stumbled to the floor

"And if I see you around her, or anyone close to me, you're career as a paparazzi is over" – a menacing Tony said, the man nodded and runned away, Annie laughed, while opening the crystal door

"Hello Jarvis" – she said

"Welcome Ms. Stark"

"Ms. Stark… sounds nice isn't? Ms. Stark?" – Tony said pushing her

"It does" – Annie said, while Tony was taking her coat off, her arm didn't left her move much

"Jarvis!-" – Tony said, noticing the dark where off

"Welcome home, sir" – Jarvis greeted

"'I am Iron Man.' You think you're the only superhero in the world? Mr. Stark, you've become part of a bigger universe, You just don't know it yet" – A voice from the living room said, a shadow walked to the light showing a black guy with a patch in his eye…

"Who the hell are you?" – He said taking Annie putting her behind him

"Nick Fury, Director of S.H.I.E.L.D." – the guy said – "I'm here to talk you about the Avenger Initiative"

"Annie… go to sleep sweetheart, good night" – he said letting Annie go

"But-"

"Annie…" – Tony warned, Fury smirked, a spoiled billionaire child dealing with a spoiled billionaire child he tough

AND THERE IT GOES! REVIEW LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK, I'M THINKING 'BOUT A SECOND PART WHO KNOWS EVERYTHING IS POSSIBLE IN FANFICTION! **R E V I E W !**


End file.
